Relations tumultueuses
by MissRikkaKawaii
Summary: Le jour où le Geek décide de sortir, il tombe sur une drôle de jeune fille... Mais cela va entraîner beaucoup de choses que le plus "faible" de SLG ne pourra affronter seul. [Présence de violence durant les 5 premiers chapitres !]
1. Chapitre 1 : Se rencontrer

**B-bonjour...  
Alors, je tiens à dire d'abord que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur SLG, et c'est Titipo et HippiqueAndYDeaLD (avec leurs fics "C'est Naturel" pour la première, "Comme une vraie Famille"/"Sept Nuances de Noir" pour la seconde) qui m'ont donné envie de le faire.**

**Alors, comme dit dans le résumé, la violence y est présente puisqu'elle fait partie de l'histoire... Enfin ça, vous le verrez en lisant !  
J'espère que tout ça vous plaira en tout cas ! Je pense poster toutes les semaines ou, au pire, tous les 10 jours - le deuxième chapitre étant déjà écrit et le troisième en cours.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la fin !  
PS : Je n'ai pas de bêta-reader alors il peut y avoir deux trois fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance !**

**Disclaimer**** : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas : elles appartiennent à leur créateur, qui s'appartient lui-même x)**

* * *

Une rencontre imprévue. Cette situation, tout le monde l'a vécu un jour. On tombe soudainement sur quelqu'un qui deviendra, plus tard, quelqu'un de cher à son cœur.

Mais le Geek pensait ne jamais vivre ça. Après tout, il était la personnalité de Mathieu la plus timide et introvertie. Il ne sortait quasiment jamais alors rencontrer quelqu'un par hasard et se lier avec, c'était plus un rêve que quelque chose qui pourrait se produire.

Et puis, il pensait qu'il avait assez avec les autres membres de la famille Sommet.

Mais cela allait changer.

* * *

En ce jour de mai, où le temps était plutôt beau et bon, le Geek avait décidé de sortir pour acheter un nouveau jeu. Le tant attendu Angel Crime était sorti peu de temps auparavant et Mathieu lui avait donné assez d'argent pour aller l'acheter.

Cependant, le gamer était angoissé en dehors de chez lui. Il réussit à se rendre sans encombre à se rendre au magasin de jeux vidéos du quartier. Mais le jeu qu'il désirait était en rupture de stock, victime de son succès.

« Vous le trouverez bien dans un autre magasin, mon jeune monsieur ! Dit chaleureusement le vendeur

-O-oui, sans doute... Merci... » Répondit timidement le Geek, avant de sortir du magasin.

Mais où pouvait-il aller maintenant ? En dehors de ce magasin, le jeune homme n'en connaissait pas d'autres. Et il était trop timide pour oser demander son chemin.

Il décida donc de déambuler dans le coin, histoire de voir s'il ne trouvait pas un point de vente où ce jeu PC pourrait être.

Évidemment, ce fut une très mauvaise idée puisque le Geek se perdit. Il arriva dans un petit parc public sans aucune idée d'où il était et de comment rentrer chez lui. Il s'assit un moment, avant de se relever.

« Je vais être courageux, et je rentrerais ! » pensa-t-il très fort avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ce fut au coin d'une rue que cet incident arriva. Le jeune homme percuta quelqu'un et cette personne tomba à terre. Prenant conscience de la situation, il regarda contre qui il s'était cogné. C'était visiblement une adolescente : elle était tombée sur les fesses et avait encore la tête baissée, ramassant ses livres – sortis du sac plastique – qui étaient tombés aussi.

Le Geek secoua la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand elle releva la tête, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses yeux roses foncés, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui s'éclaircissaient au Soleil et agrémentés d'une fausse rose sur le côté. Une mèche rebelle rebiquait sur le haut de son crâne aussi.

La jeune fille lui fît un sourire avant de le remercier et de s'aider de la main tendue pour se relever. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, légèrement salis, avant de s'excuser pour la collision. Le Geek secoua à nouveau la tête, disant que ce n'était rien. Il en profita pour demander son chemin.

« Excusez-moi, mais en réalité je suis perdu... Vous sauriez où se trouve la rue xxxxx dans le xxxème arrondissement... ? Osa-t-il timidement, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux vous y accompagner, c'est à quelques rues de chez moi ! » Sourit gentiment l'adolescente.

Ils prirent donc la route de la rue où habitait la famille Sommet. Le silence pesait un peu : aucun ne parlait.

Néanmoins, à un moment, ils passèrent devant un magasin de jeux vidéos différent de celui où était allé le Geek. S'excusant auprès de la jeune fille – étonnée de cet arrêt – il y entra et pu acheter son jeu.

Il retrouva ensuite la brune, qui l'avait attendu juste devant l'entrée. Comme pour s'excuser de l'arrêt qu'il avait fait et peut-être un peu pour faire partir le silence entre eux, celui au tshirt rouge lui raconta comment il en était arrivé à se perdre.

« En fait, j'étais sorti pour acheter Angel Crime – un nouveau jeu vidéo... Je suis allé dans un premier magasin, mais ils ne l'avaient pas. En cherchant un autre endroit où je pourrais le trouver, je me suis perdu...

-Oh, je vois ! Ça m'est arrivé une fois, juste après mon arrivée à Paris ! Mais j'ai dû me débrouiller seule pour rentrer...Sourit l'adolescente, compatissante.

-Encore merci de me raccompagner...

-Non, ce n'est rien ! C'est même plutôt normal je trouve... Au fait, je m'appelle Asa.» L'informa la brune, toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nouvelle information troubla le Geek : comment devait-il se présenter ? Après tout, il n'avait pas de « vrai » prénom... Il n'avait même pas de papiers ! Sur un coup de tête, et peut-être bien pour essayer d'être plus proche de la jeune fille, il s'inventa un prénom.

« Moi c'est Thomas...Finit-il par sourire timidement

-Eh bien, enchantée ! » Répondit sur un ton joyeux son interlocutrice, en serrant un peu plus son sac contre sa poitrine.

Asa lui raconta, comme le Geek l'avait fait, pourquoi elle était de sortie. Elle était allée s'acheter des romans grâce à son argent de poche du mois, chose banale pour une adolescente mais qui ne semblait pas l'être pour cette brune.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la rue où résidait la famille Sommet. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient marché qu'un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver. Il se sentit soudain très idiot de s'être perdu si près de chez lui.

« Nous sommes arrivés...Dit simplement l'adolescente, ne sachant que faire réellement.

-E-encore merci...

-Non, c'est bon. Sourit-elle, avant de regarder son portable. Mince, il est déjà 17h ! Désolée, je dois y aller.

-Je comprends... Dit le Geek en secouant la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser.

-Eh bien, j'y vais alors. Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! » Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Asa fit un dernier sourire au jeune homme avant de partir en courant doucement vers chez elle. Il resta quelques minutes sur place, même après que la silhouette de la jeune fille ne soit plus visible. Pour la première fois, il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps en compagnie de quelqu'un de presque inconnu.

C'est avec ce sentiment nouveau que le Geek marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui et qu'il pénétra dans la maison. Il retrouva son environnement habituel : le son lointain de Maître Panda entrain de chanter, les gémissements venant de la chambre du Patron, le Hippie allongé sur le canapé et Mathieu derrière l'ordinateur. Le Prof devait être dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol, et la Fille dehors avec ses copines.

Mais lui, le plus timide de la famille, avait désormais quelqu'un avec qui il aimerait passer du temps. Comme les autres. Cette pensée le fit sourire et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qui demanda à son créateur l'accès à l'ordinateur fixe, pour pouvoir tester son nouveau jeu.

* * *

_La douleur._

_Sa vieille amie, celle qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfance._

_En fait, elles étaient deux. Des jumelles._

_La douleur physique était l'aînée._

_C'était celle qui avait été la plus importante au début, quand les coups avaient commencés. Mais, comme pour les humains, l'aînée finissait toujours par disparaître un peu, laissant place à sa petite sœur._

_La douleur psychologique était la cadette._

_C'était celle qui faisait, en réalité, le plus mal. La plus douloureuse des deux sœurs. Elle était arrivée un peu après la douleur physique, quand les insultes accompagnèrent les coups._

_Elles étaient inséparables, bien que différentes._

_Elles étaient encrées dans son quotidien, comme une part normale de sa vie._

_Elles étaient incessantes, présentes en continu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années._

_Elles provoquaient les larmes, le sang, les hématomes. Des fois les coupures, les grosses plaies._

_Elles laissaient inévitablement des cicatrices derrière elles, cachés dans le cœur de la personne visée et sous des bandages ou autres pansements._

_Cependant, elles savaient se contrôler. Jamais trop, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec la police._

_Mais juste assez pour traumatiser leur victime. Pour que cette pauvre personne martyrisée revive encore et encore ces séances de coups dans sa tête. Pour que la terreur règne dans ce foyer._

_Elles étaient deux, dans le corps d'une seule personne._

_Un seul humain qui se déchaînait sur un autre humain, plus jeune que lui et plus faible._

_Au début, il avait fallu des excuses pour frapper. Une assiette cassée, une mauvaise note._

_Mais, au fil du temps, les raisons des coups étaient devenues floues. A part le désir de blesser, y avait-il une autre raison ?_

_Déjà, existait-il une raison valable pour violenter quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Sûrement pas. Mais cela n'empêchait rien. Ni les coups, ni les excuses répétées pour tenter de les stopper, ni les pleurs silencieux, ni les cris horribles et remplis d'insultes._

_Rien ne changerait jamais._

_Puisque cela durait depuis plus d'une décennie, alors pourquoi cela s'arrêterait tout à coup ?_

_Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter._

_Et même si la personne qui donnait les coups mourrait, la personne qui les recevait continuerait d'être traumatisée._

_Tel était le cours de la vie de ces deux personnes de même sang._

* * *

Après quelques jours à jouer 16 heures sur 24, le Geek termina enfin l'histoire principale d'Angel Crime. Il pensa alors qu'il avait eu raison de l'acheter et que le succès du jeu était justifié. Il était bien fait, avec de superbes graphismes et une histoire plutôt bien. Seul le voice acting laissait un peu à désirer, mais c'était supportable.

En se souvenant du jour où il avait acheté son jeu, le jeune homme se souvint de l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontré.

Asa.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à elle depuis leur rencontre : plusieurs fois pendant ces quelques jours, il s'était demandé qui elle pouvait être. Où pouvait-elle habiter, que pouvait-elle faire de sa vie. Et pourquoi, au moment où elle avait dit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, il avait vu dans son regard une lueur de peur.

En soupirant, il se leva du fauteuil à roulettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi grignoter. D'ailleurs, il se souvint que la brune avait une allure assez chétive : elle était mince et petite. Enfin, aussi petite que lui.

Une voix assez grave sortit néanmoins le Geek de ses pensées.

« Bon Gamin, tu vas pas rester devant le placard comme un c*n pendant 2 heures, si ? A moins que tu sois entrain de te branler sur un paquet de gâteaux, j'vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre ! »

Le Patron. Il n'y avait que lui pour parler comme ça.

Celui au tshirt rouge prit une boîte de biscuits fourrés au chocolat en ignorant l'homme en noir et partir dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, il ne vit pas le Hippie : il devait être dans son van, dans le jardin. Il pouvait cependant entendre la Fille chanter (faux) et le Prof crier au sous-sol, sûrement contre WiFi qui avait dû s'infiltrer dans son laboratoire.

En arrivant dans son petit sanctuaire, comme il l'appelait, le Geek se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se mit sur le ventre et tendit la main pour prendre sa console portable, sur la table de nuit. En commençant à jouer à son jeu préféré, il ouvrit le paquet de gâteaux et en mangea.

Quand il finit par faire une pause dans son jeu, il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Un ciel bleu, mais rempli de nuages blancs. La température devait être assez bonne dehors.

Sur un coup de tête, il prit un sac à dos dans son armoire. Dedans, il y mit sa console portable – désormais éteinte. Il descendit avec et, dans la cuisine, il y ajouta une bouteille de soda et un autre paquet de gâteaux comme ceux qu'il avait mangé.

« Je sors ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Mais, quand il voulu avancer, quelqu'un agrippa son bras. Étonné, le Geek se retourna et croisa le regard de Maître Panda.

« Tu sors... ? Alors que tu l'a déjà fait en fin de semaine dernière ? S'étonna le chanteur de SLG.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi tu sembles surpris ?

-Ce n'est pas habituel de ta part... On te rackette, c'est ça ?!

-Mais non ! Je vais juste jouer à la console dans un parc public, rien de plus.»

Le Panda resta quelques instants silencieux avant d'acquiescer et de lâcher son congénère.

« D'accord. Je m'occupe de prévenir Mathieu, au cas où il ne t'aurait pas entendu.

-Merci. A toute à l'heure ! » Répondit celui à la casquette avant de sortir dans la rue.

Là, il décida sur une impulsion de partir du côté où était partie Asa quand elle avait dû rentrer chez elle. Il ne savait pas exactement où elle habitait, l'indication « à quelques rues » n'étant pas précise. Il marcha donc au hasard, en essayant de se souvenir si l'adolescente avait tourné à un moment.

Heureusement pour lui, en prenant le chemin de la brune, il passa devant un parc public. Pour éviter de revivre la même chose que quelques jours auparavant, il décida de s'y arrêter.

Il prit donc place sur un banc et sortit sa console pour continuer sa partie. Le goûter qu'il avait emporté n'était pas pour lui : le Geek s'inquiétait de savoir si Asa mangeait à sa faim et avait décidé de prendre de quoi se remplir l'estomac, au cas où il la verrait.

Au bout d'une heure, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Deux heures, rien non plus.

Alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir, il cru la voir entrer dans le parc public. Ne suivant que son instinct, il prit d'une main son sac et alla à sa rencontre.

C'était bien Asa. Ces yeux roses foncés, ses cheveux bruns avec une mèche rebelle et la fausse rose sur le côté de son crâne le prouvait.

Mais elle n'était pas comme le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle avait des cernes et semblait plus renfermée sur elle-même. Il remarqua aussi qu'un bandage entourait son avant bras droit. Son inquiétude, au début incertaine, se fit réelle.

« A-asa... ? Tout va bien ? » Osa-t-il en arrivant juste devant elle.

Elle leva la tête et resta une seconde sans rien faire, avant de le reconnaître et de sourire plus faiblement que d'habitude.

« Thomas... Je ne pensais pas te voir ici...

-Je suis venu jouer à la console dehors, puisqu'il fait beau...

-Je vois... Moi aussi je suis sortie prendre l'air. Sourit-elle à nouveau.

-Tu... Tu veux qu'on s'assied sur un banc ? Proposa le Geek, timidement.

-... C'est d'accord. » Acquiesça-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Ce fut seulement au moment où ils s'assirent qu'il remarqua le sac de pharmacie que tenait Asa. Son inquiétude revint au galop, plus importante qu'avant. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ?

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Après tout, il n'était qu'une personnalité d'un youtuber assez connu. Et c'était un miracle que la brune ne connaisse pas Salut Les Geeks, sinon elle l'aurait reconnu de suite.

Pour lui changer les idées, le Geek reprit sa console en main et proposa à l'adolescente qu'ils jouent ensemble, en alternant. Étonnée, elle finit par sourire et acquiescer.

Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment jouer alors, pour débuter, il lui appris à bouger le petit dresseur sur l'écran. Il lui montra la manière d'attraper les sortes d'animaux et lui expliqua le fonctionnement du répertoire où on trouvait tous les monstres rencontrés.

Ce nouveau divertissement fit naître un vrai et honnête sourire sur le visage Asa. Après quelques combats, le jeune homme lui proposa les gâteaux – qu'elle accepta. Ils se partagèrent le paquet, bien que celui à la casquette ait déjà goûté avant.

Ensemble, ils arrivèrent à l'arène où ils réussirent à battre le champion. Quand ils obtinrent le badge, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit signe de victoire en levant son poing fermé avant de le ramener contre elle.

Le Soleil commença à décliner légèrement, indiquant que la soirée pointait son nez. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer. Le Geek n'avait rien demandé par rapport au bandage de la jeune fille, pour ne pas la brusquer ou la blesser.

« Bon bah... A une prochaine fois alors. Sourit-il quand ils furent devant l'entrée du parc.

-D-dis, est-ce qu'on... pourra se revoir ? Demanda timidement la brune, ce qui fit rougir son interlocuteur.

-Oui, bien sûr... Si tu veux, on peut se donner un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, comme... tous les samedis par exemple. Réfléchit-il.

-Le samedi, je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête, avant de proposer. Par contre, le mercredi après-midi comme on vient de faire, c'est bon.

-Alors, on se dit tous les mercredis après-midi ici ? A... 14h, ça t'irait ?

-Oui ! A mercredi prochain alors ! » Sourit à nouveau Asa avant de partir du côté opposé à celui du Geek.

Ce dernier attendait déjà avec impatience le mercredi suivant. Heureux, il rentra chez lui où l'attendait Mathieu. Il voulait des explications sur ces sorties inhabituelles.

« Tu ne te fais pas racketter, ou tabasser ? Tu peux le jurer ? Demanda le youtuber.

-Je le jure. Je passe juste du temps à jouer à la console dehors, rien de plus.

-...Bon. D'accord. Le dîner est prêt par ailleurs, tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Oui ! » Sourit le Geek, suivant son créateur dans le salon.

* * *

_Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception à la règle._

_Encore une fois, les jumelles sortaient au grand jour et venaient._

_Le supplice de l'eau._

_Celui où vous ne pouvez plus respirez, où on vous maintient la tête pour être sûr sue vous soyez à court d'oxygène._

_« Tu as fait exprès de sortir sans manches longues ?! »_

_Encore un cri accusateur._

_« Non, je vous jure que non... »_

_Encore une réponse murmurée, comme si le locuteur savait que cette phrase ne serait pas écoutée._

_« Tu voulais qu'on vienne te sauver hein ?! J'vais t'apprendre à fermer ta gueule ! »_

_Et encore l'eau._

_Laissée par terre comme une poupée de chiffon, la victime pleura. Mais c''était invisible puisque les gouttes de l'eau du bain maculaient déjà son visage._

_Cette personne se releva, refit son bandage sur son avant-bras droit et s'essuya le visage avant d'aller se coucher et, le lendemain, de reprendre une vie « normale »._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Se revoir

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà pile une semaine après le premier chapitre !  
Cette fois, il n'y a pas que le Geek et Asa x)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, les favoris et les follows :]  
Merci à ****HippiqueAndYDeaLD pour la pub qu'elle m'a faite et les compliments par M.P *coeur***

**Sheila Montagne :**

** Le côté un peu gentillet des fois est fait exprès, pour casser avec les parties en italique - rarement joyeuses. Donc non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton imagination xD  
Mais merci pour ta review :]**

**DISCLAIMER :****Mathieu et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas : les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu, et lui s'appartient !**

* * *

La semaine passa joyeusement pour le Geek. Lui qui avait enfin une amie, en dehors des autres youtubers et de leurs personnalités. Il pensa souvent à ce qu'il pourrait emmener pour qu'ils s'amusent. Asa avait plus l'air d'une littéraire et, quand ils avaient joué à son propre jeu préféré, il avait dû lui apprendre à utiliser une console.

Il avait cherché sur Internet quels jeux plaisaient le plus aux filles. Mais voir des jeux appelés « BL Visual Novel » ne l'avait pas réellement emballé. Et puis, c'était des jeux sur ordinateur, pas sur console.

Au final, il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose sur console portable. Il y avait bien quelques jeux, mais ils étaient soit trop chers soit en Japonais.

Quand le mercredi après-midi arriva, il s'était enfin décidé : il lui montrerait le jeu de plate-forme le plus connu au monde. Sous le regard interrogateur du Hippie – pour une fois clean – il mit un paquet de barres chocolatées et du soda à la cerise dans son sac à dos à l'effigie du plombier italien.

« Gros, tu pars en voyage ? Demanda celui avec les lunettes roses.

-Non, je sors juste jusqu'au dîner. Répondit le Geek en fermant son sac – désormais plein.

-T'as un pote gros ?

-... Oui, je vais voir quelqu'un » Avoua-t-il avant de saluer son congénère et de partir de la maison.

Quand il arriva à l'entrée du parc, il vit qu'Asa était déjà là. Assise sur leur banc, elle semblait travailler sur ses cours. De ce qu'il en voyait, c'était des langues – anglais sûrement, puisqu'il reconnaissait certains mots sur le manuel ouvert.

Cela rappela au jeune homme qu'il ne savait toujours pas quel âge elle avait et ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Doucement, pour ne pas la déranger, il se rapprocha. Cependant, la brune releva la tête quand il fut près d'elle et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Thomas ! Tu es en avance, non ? Dit-elle joyeusement en fermant son cahier et son manuel.

-Oui, toi aussi. Sourit-il en retour.

-Potasser ses cours dehors est quelque chose que j'aime faire... Surtout avec les épreuves anticipées du bac à la fin de l'année : il faut que je travaille ! »

Les... quoi ?

Le Geek n'osa pas demander, mais se promit de chercher cela sur internet en rentrant. Au pire, il demanderait au Prof en espérant que ce dernier n'aille pas raconter cela à toute la maisonnée. Il prit place à côté de l'adolescente, qui avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac bandoulière.

En sortant ce qu'il avait apporté, il tenta de voir si Asa avait toujours son bandage à l'avant-bras droit. Il vit seulement qu'elle portait un gilet – malgré la chaleur – et donc il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu. Comme une semaine auparavant, il ne demanda rien à ce sujet.

Le Geek montra à la jeune femme comment on jouait à un jeu de plate-forme. Cette dernière semblait émerveillée dès qu'elle réussissait à faire sauter le plombier italien au dessus d'un trou ou à tuer un champignon vivant et marron.

Voir ce sourire faisait chaud au cœur pour celui au tshirt rouge. Il était content de lui apprendre des choses, alors que dans sa maison c'était toujours à lui qu'on apprenait des choses.

Après trois niveaux – réussis du premier coup – ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Le jeune homme sortit alors les barres chocolatées et le soda pour les partager avec sa compagne de jeux.

Ils goûtèrent dans la bonne humeur. La brune but pour la première fois du soda caféiné à la cerise et dit en souriant que c'était désormais sa boisson préférée.

Ils parlèrent aussi. Le Geek apprit que l'adolescente avait un chat, nommé Mistigri car son pelage était gris. Il lui parla alors de WiFi.

Asa lui dit aussi qu'elle était fille unique et qu'elle ne vivait qu'avec son père, sa mère étant décédée juste après sa naissance. Son interlocuteur lui parla de ses 5 frères et de son unique sœur, ce qui étonna la brune.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de famille aussi grande ! Commenta-t-elle, avant de demander. Vous vivez toujours ensemble ?

-Oui, on vit tous les sept avec notre chat et le chien d'un de mes frères dans une maison...

-Vous passez du temps ensemble alors, non ?

-Oui, on fait quelques trucs tous ensemble de temps en temps...

-Tu as de la chance, ça doit être joyeux chez toi... » murmura la jeune fille pensive.

Il sembla au jeune homme qu'une ombre passa sur le visage de l'adolescente quand elle fut dans ses pensées. Il se demanda alors si elle avait des problèmes avec son père.

Il ne demanda rien, ne se considérant pas comme assez proche pour parler de choses comme cela. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils seraient assez proches pour qu'il lui demande des choses sur son père, qui semblait être un sujet sensible.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans encombres : les deux jouèrent à la console ou parlèrent. Toujours assis sur leur banc, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Au moment de se séparer, alors qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée du parc, Asa se tordit la cheville et tomba à terre. Inquiet, le Geek s'agenouilla.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-... Je ne sais pas. Grimaça la brune malgré elle.

-Attends, je vais t'aider à te lever » Répondit-il en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui et qu'elle se remette debout.

Au moment même où elle posa le pied à terre, elle retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne pouvait marcher comme ça.

Celui à la casquette réfléchit quelques instants : il voulait l'emmener chez les Sommet pour que le Prof la soigne, mais était-ce une bonne idée ?

Que ferait-il si ils croisaient Mathieu, à qui le Geek ressemblait à s'y méprendre ? Et s'ils voyaient le Patron, pourrait-il la protéger de ses remarques dégoûtantes ?

Il y avait aussi le risque de tomber sur la Fille, qui l'embarquerait dans sa chambre pour en faire son amie. Et puis, le Prof pourrait refuser de la soigner...

« Tiens, prends le sac sur ton dos. Finit par dire celui au tshirt rouge.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je... vais t'emmener chez moi, pour qu'on puisse soigner ta cheville. Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-M-mais... Je ne peux pas marcher... » Répondit Asa gênée, en rougissant aussi.

C'est alors que le Geek s'agenouilla à nouveau et fit signe à la jeune fille de monter sur son dos. Elle devint encore plus rouge et hésita, avant d'accepter.

Quand le gamer se releva avec l'adolescente sur le dos, il remarqua à quel point elle était légère. C'en était même un peu inquiétant. Il espéra qu'elle n'ait pas de maladies bizarres, comme cette anorexie dont on parlait souvent à la TV.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez les Sommet. Le Geek pénétra dans le jardin, où était le van du Hippie. Heureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas être dehors : il devait être stone dans son petit sanctuaire. Il avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et, après avoir pris une inspiration, il ouvrit et entra.

Asa observa le décor : tout à fait banal. L'entrée donnait d'un côté sur le salon et un escalier, l'autre sur une porte fermée.

Ce fut cette porte-là que le jeune homme ouvrit : elle donnait sur des marches qui descendaient. La brune devint un peu inquiète.

« T-Thomas... ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on descende... ?

-En bas, c'est le laboratoire de mon frère qui fait des expériences. Je pense qu'il est celui qui pourra le mieux te soigner » Dit-il en entamant la descente des marches, prenant un ton décidé qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Comme le Geek l'avait pensé, le Prof était bien dans son labo. Ce qu'il avait prévu aussi, c'était la tête totalement ahurie. Il pouvait même sentir – et comprendre – la gêne d'Asa, toujours sur son dos. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par dire.

« Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide...

-Q-quoi.. ? Attends, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le scientifique, se rapprochant des deux autres.

-Mon... amie s'est tordu la cheville. Tu pourrais la soigner, s'il te plaît ?

-Ton amie ? Depuis quand tu as des amis ? Continua celui à la blouse blanche.

-S'il te plaît » Insista celui au tshirt rouge.

De son côté, Asa avait suivi le dialogue silencieusement. En fait, elle observa l'homme inconnu : il ressemblait tellement à « Thomas » que c'en était troublant... Ils étaient peut-être jumeaux, pensa-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme aux lunettes réfléchissait. Qui était cette jeune fille, sur le dos du Geek ? Malgré ses interrogations, il finit par soupirer et dire à son congénère « Pose-la sur la table ».

Celui concerné par cette demande obéit et assit la brune sur la table en métal froid. D'ailleurs, la blessée frissonna légèrement. Le Prof s'occupa, sans parler, de poser une compresse alcoolisée sur sa cheville avant de la bander.

« Il ne faut pas forcer dessus, au risque que l'état de l'articulation empire. Dit-il un peu sèchement.

-D'accord. Merci pour tout » Dit Asa en baissant la tête en signe de remerciement.

Le Geek aida la jeune fille à se remettre debout et lui dit qu'il allait la raccompagner chez elle.

Ils mirent du temps à arriver devant la porte de la maison – assez luxueuse – de la brune. D'ailleurs, elle semblait gênée qu'il sache où elle habite. Avec un dernier sourire, elle le remercia et pénétra dans l'habitation tandis que lui repartait chez lui.

* * *

_« Tu es rentrée accompagnée ! C'était qui ? Celui qui te saute ?! »_

_Il les avait vu : il devait veiller dehors, caché. Sûrement dans sa voiture. Mais c'était rare pour lui de revenir du travail si tôt._

_« Alors ?! Tu réponds, salope ?! »_

_Premier coup. Une gifle. Mais qui l'envoya par terre, sa cheville blessée n'ayant pas supporté._

_Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à sa « punition ». _

_Les coups se firent plus importants, plus rapprochés._

_Elle se contenta de se mettre en position fœtale, pour éviter qu'il touche son visage._

_Littéralement, elle s'en pris plein de dos. Mais ses jambes ne furent pas épargnées._

_Quand elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, après cette séance de tabassage, elle vit l'étendue des dégâts. A nouveau beaucoup d'hématomes. _

_Elle avait l'habitude : son corps en était couvert. Elle se demanda si le frère de Thomas en avait vu certains quand il lui avait bandé la cheville. Si c'était le cas... Elle aurait des problèmes._

_Après s'être passé de la crème sur ses bleus, Asa fila dans sa chambre. Elle était comme elle l'avait désirée : simple, mais avec beaucoup de livres. Il n'y avait qu'un lit double, un bureau, une commode mais plusieurs bibliothèques remplies._

_Les romans, c'était son passe-temps. Elle lisait tout le temps, dès qu'elle pouvait. Son père lui interdisait tout appareil électronique à l'exception d'un portable pour pouvoir la joindre à n'importe quel moment. _

_Évidemment, elle n'avait pas accès à Internet. Alors, la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'échapper de la réalité était les livres. Elle adorait surtout les romans policiers ou les thrillers, particulièrement ceux centrés sur des enfants/adolescents. _

_Sa vie familiale se résumait à un père violent en privé et charismatique au travail. Il était cadre dans une grande entreprise, ce qui lui permettait de gagner beaucoup. _

_Il travaillait du lundi au vendredi, partait avant le petit-déjeuner et rentrait juste pour le dîner. Le week-end, il restait toujours à la maison pour travailler plus, dans son bureau – où Asa ne devait pas entrer. _

_Ils vivaient dans une maison trop grande pour eux, mais dans laquelle il aimait recevoir certains collègues pour passer des accords. _

_Lorsque c'était le cas, Asa devait se faire petite et quitter la table dès qu'elle avait fini son repas. Elle ne devait surtout pas faire du bruit, où la sanction se ferait sentir._

_Il imposait aussi des règles « sacrées » à sa fille : elle devait le vouvoyer, garder ses cheveux très longs et toujours détachés, ne pas sortir – sauf avec autorisation -, ne pas inviter d'amis à la maison et ne pas se maquiller. Elle devait rester à la maison le week-end, pour travailler ses cours. Elle devait aussi obéir à chacun de ses ordres, peu importe l'absurdité de ces derniers._

_S'installant à son bureau malgré l'heure tardive, elle se mit à travailler : elle était la meilleure élève de sa classe et voulait le rester, pour que son père ne se fâche pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà._

_Elle voulait aussi avoir son Bac rapidement pour partir d'ici, dans une université loin de là où elle vivait. Elle en avait déjà quelques unes en tête, toutes à au moins deux heures de route de son domicile actuel._

_Son père avait eu son diplôme d'études post-bac avant de tomber sur Émilie. La mère d'Asa. Ils s'étaient installés dans cette maison à peine deux mois après leur rencontre, et cinq mois plus tard la jeune femme tombait enceinte. _

_Malheureusement, elle mourut d'une infection contractée pendant sa grossesse trois jours après la naissance de sa fille._

_Adrien avait alors laissé son enfant aux parents de sa compagne, jusqu'à la mort de ceux-ci. La fillette, qui avait à ce moment 5 ans, avait découvert son père. Elle avait dû vivre avec cet inconnu et découvrir un quotidien éprouvant, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement._

_Asa ne savait pas si son père avait toujours été violent. Elle ne savait pas si sa mère avait été victime de violences conjugales. _

_Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'en dehors d'Adrien elle n'avait plus de famille. Personne pour l'aider, personne pour la sortir d'ici._

_Un père, sa fille. _

_Un bourreau, sa victime. _

_Adrien, Asa._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Obéir à ses envies

**Me revoilà, à nouveau un lundi - même si c'est un jour que je déteste xD**

**Chapitre avec pas mal de... choses on va dire x) (Eh oui je veux pas vous spoiler !)**

**Deponi****a**** : Merci de tous ces sévices à la fin de tes reviews :')  
****Oui, le Geek se doute mais n'est pas sûr, comme je pense quelqu'un le serait dans la vraie vie. Ça gâcherait tout s'il devinait dès leur rencontre "Tiens, toi tu te fais frapper dessus par ton père, pas vrai ?" !**

**Ka-Al la Sadique :**** Le Geek ne va pas venir la sauver en mode "Fille de Pleuville - ville du reggae" XD  
Mais... la sauver tout court... On verra bien ^.^**

* * *

Le Prof attendit pile le moment du dîner, où tout le monde était réuni – à part le Patron, sûrement dans un bordel – pour parler de la jeune fille que le Geek avait ramené l'après-midi même.

« Alors, qui était cette « amie » fille ? Demanda-t-il directement, en posant ses couverts.

-... Mon amie. Répondit celui au tshirt rouge en baissant la tête.

-Gros, t'as ramené ton ami ici ? Et c'est une fille ? » Questionna alors le Hippie, intéressé.

Mais son interlocuteur ne fit qu'acquiescer. Mathieu, ne comprenant pas la situation – tout comme Maître Panda et la Fille – voulut en savoir plus.

« Depuis quand tu as des amis ? Et une fille en plus... Attends, tu l'as ramenée ici ?! Malgré... notre situation ?! Réalisa soudain le youtuber.

-Oui...

-Et ? Elle le savait avant ? Elle a demandé quelque chose ? Dit celui au kigurumi.

-Non...

-C'est une fille ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle est à la mode ? Demanda impatiemment la Fille, intéressée aussi.

-... Elle est au lycée. Finit par répondre le Geek, la tête toujours baissée.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle est mineure ? J'espère que tu ne fais rien comme... « ça » avec elle !

-Mathieu, ce n'est pas le Patron... On parle du Geek là ! Répondit le panda, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Gros... Pourquoi tu l'as ramené si elle était pas au courant... ? Questionna le Hippie, inquiet soudain.

-Elle était blessée. A la cheville. Légère contusion, mais qui peut se transformer en entorse si elle n'en prend pas soin et si elle ne se repose pas. Énonça de sa voix posé le Prof.

-Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal ! Compatit la seule présence féminine.

-Et comment s'est-elle fait ça ? Interrogea Mathieu.

-Elle est tombée... Quand on est sorti du parc... » Répondit le Geek, mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Chacun prenait le temps de comprendre la situation – sauf celui qui était concerné, le Geek. Ils se souvinrent soudain que ce dernier sortait un peu plus ces derniers temps – trois fois en deux semaines. Et ils comprirent qu'il allait voir cette amie.

« Donc, tu vas la voir. Vous sortez d'un parc et... elle tombe ? Récapitula leur créateur.

-Oui...

-Elle se fait mal, et tu décides de l'amener ici ? Pour que le Prof la soigne ?

-C'est ça...

-Et tu avais prévu quoi si vous tombiez sur l'un d'entre nous, comme moi ou le Patron ?

-Je ne sais pas... »

Mathieu soupira : la naïveté du Geek était dangereuse des fois. Particulièrement là. Le youtuber ne pouvait penser à ce qu'il aurait dit à cette inconnue s'il l'avait vu.

Heureusement, cette fille ne connaissait pas SLG. Sinon, elle aurait de suite reconnu celui à la casquette ou le Prof.

Le gamer, de son côté, avait toujours la tête baissée. Malgré son malaise, il voulait « protéger » son amie : il ne dirait rien de mal à son sujet. Il ne dirait rien d'intime tout simplement. Le moins serait le mieux.

C'était sans doute une pensée un peu égoïste, mais c'était son amie. Sa première amie en dehors des amis de ses congénères. Alors, il voulait la garder pour lui.

« Ne la ramène plus ici sans avoir prévenu. Au cas où... » Dit simplement Mathieu pour clore la discussion, en se levant avant de débarrasser son assiette et ses couverts.

Peu à peu, tous les autres firent pareil. Seul le Panda et le Geek restèrent, tous deux assis à table. L'ursidé finit par prendre la parole.

« Elle est gentille, ton amie ?

-Oui, très...

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-... Asa » révéla celui au tshirt rouge.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête avant de faire comme les autres personnalités de Salut Les Geeks et de quitter la table.

Le Geek se retrouva seul. Il soupira, soulagé que cette discussion soit terminée. Il savait, en amenant la brune ici, que ce genre d'échange allait se produire. Pourtant, il aurait préféré le contraire.

Il se leva, prit sa vaisselle et alla la porter dans la cuisine. Étonnamment, le Hippie y était toujours, accoudé à la fenêtre avec un air rêveur. Il tourna la tête, semblant vouloir parler. Il mit cependant quelques secondes avant d'engager la discussion.

« Gros, t'es heureux avec ton amie ?

-O-on sort pas ensemble tu sais ! Rougit le Geek.

-... J'me doute. Mais t'es content de l'avoir, non ?

-... Oui, je suis content d'avoir un ami en dehors de... des autres youtubers. Avoua celui à la casquette.

-... J'suis heureux pour toi Gros. C'est cool d'avoir un pote » Conclut le Hippie avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

_Le lundi suivant, après les cours, Asa se tenait devant le portail de la maison des Sommet. Elle avait peur qu'après avoir vu qu'elle venait d'un milieu aisé, Thomas ne veuille plus la voir._

_Et, en même temps, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Retrouver son père, et avec lui ce quotidien violent... Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_Mais la brune était stoppée devant le portail. Était-elle la bienvenue ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre._

_Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La peur au ventre, elle se retourna. Un homme habillé d'un costume noir – avec chemise noire – et des lunettes de soleil se tenait là._

_« Eh ben Gamine, tu t'es perdue ? Je suis sûr que tu ne fais pas partie d'un de mes bordels !_

_-Euh... N-non... Bafouilla Asa, toujours avec peur._

_-... T'es pas mal foutue en fait, et y'a des clients qui préfèrent les p'tites poitrines comme la tienne... » Sourit bizarrement l'homme, après l'avoir observée quelques instants._

_La jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant rire son interlocuteur. _

_Instinctivement, elle recula contre la grille – qui s'ouvrit, ayant été mal fermée. Elle se retrouva assise par terre, dans le jardin des Sommet._

_La peut augmenta : l'homme devant elle s'était approché. Elle sentait que c'était un criminel. Sexuel, vu ses paroles précédentes. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement, comme quand son père se rapprochait avec son air menaçant._

_Mais sa vision fut obstruée par quelqu'un, dos à elle. D'où elle était, elle ne voyait pas grand chose de cet individu. Elle devina simplement qu'il était un homme._

_Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Puis, celui habillé de noir soupira avant de murmurer « Okay, j'ai compris... » et de partir par là où il était venu._

_L'autre finit par se retourner et s'agenouiller, faisant face à Asa. Elle pouvait désormais voir qu'il ressemblait à un hippie : un tshirt avec des inscriptions bizarres, un bob avec le même genre d'inscriptions et des lunettes de soleil roses._

_« Ça va Grosse ? T'es pas blessée ?_

_-N-non, ça va... Répondit la jeune fille en se levant, son interlocuteur faisant de même._

_-Pourquoi t'étais là ? C'est pas cool d'être avec le Patron quand on est... comme toi..._

_-Comme moi... ?_

_-Une fille quoi... Ah, tu voulais voir Mathieu ? T'es une fan aussi ?_

_-Mathieu... ? Une fan... ? » Demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas._

_Un silence s'installa, chacun ne comprenant pas l'autre. L'adolescente finit par avouer, en baissant un peu la tête._

_« Je viens voir Thomas..._

_-...Thomas ? S'étonna le hippie._

_-Oui, avec sa casquette en tissu et son tshirt rouge à l'effigie du soldat aux couleurs de l'Amérique..._

_-Ah, le gamin ! Il est pas là, il est sorti avec Mathieu... Désolée Grosse._

_-Ah, non, c'est pas grave... Je ne l'avais pas prévenue de toute façon ! Se justifia Asa._

_-Tu peux rester un peu dans mon van Grosse, au cas où il revienne rapidement. »_

_La jeune fille hésita : il était déjà 16h, et son père rentrait souvent pour le dîner – donc aux alentours de 19h... Pouvait-elle « abuser » de l'hospitalité de la famille de Thomas ?_

_Elle regarda quelques secondes son interlocuteur : son interlocuteur ressemblait autant à Thomas qu'à leur frère scientifique. Ce qui était troublant aussi, évidemment. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. _

_« D'accord alors. Merci beaucoup. Finit-elle par dire, en souriant._

_-De rien » Sourit aussi le hippie avant de prendre la direction de son van._

_Il ouvrit la porte avant d'y entrer, et Asa le suivit. _

_L'intérieur était plutôt en bazar : le lit n'était pas fait, un tas de vêtements traînait dans un coin et la seule table était recouverte par un sac à dos et plusieurs sachets en plastiques remplis._

_« Dis Grosse, tu es l'amie du gamin ? Demanda soudainement l'homme au bob._

_-Hein ? Euh oui, c'est moi... Enfin je pense... Répondit l'adolescente, étonnée._

_-C'est bien que tu sois là Grosse... Il a pas d'amis sinon... _

_-Pas... d'amis... ?_

_-Kriss et sa bande, ça compte pas comme amis pour lui... » Continua-t-il, un peu perdu dans ses pensées._

_Alors comme ça, Thomas n'avait pas d'amis à part elle. Asa, toujours debout à l'entrée du van, serra la lanière de son sac bandoulière dans ses mains._

_Il était comme elle. Sans amis avant leur rencontre. Ce fait la soulageait d'une part, mais l'attristait aussi._

_Son interlocuteur sembla d'un coup remarquer que son van n'était pas le meilleur endroit où la brune pouvait attendre. Il se leva et lui dit qu'il allait l'emmener dans la maison plutôt qu'ici._

_Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, tout était calme. Personne ne semblait être là. Ils montèrent au premier étage et le hippie ouvrit une certaine porte._

_« Tu peux attendre là Grosse, c'est la chambre du gamin... Je serai dans le salon, je pense..._

_-Je vois... Encore merci » Répondit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête._

_L'homme redescendit, la laissant seule devant cette chambre. Elle rentra, un peu gênée tout de même._

_La pièce était plutôt banale : un lit double dans un coin, un meuble où était posé une TV ainsi que plusieurs consoles de jeux, une armoire et une bibliothèques remplies de jeux vidéos._

_Hésitante, Asa s'assit sur le lit. Elle observait la chambre, essayant d'imaginer son ami dedans. Elle sourit en se disant que même sa propre chambre était plus personnalisée que celle-ci._

_Finalement, elle passa son temps à jouer à la console portable qu'apportait Thomas quand ils se voyaient. Remarquant à un moment qu'il était presque l'heure pour elle d'y aller, elle rangea ce qu'elle avait dérangé avant de descendre, de remercier le frère de son ami et de rentrer chez elle rapidement._

* * *

Le Geek rentra avec Mathieu juste après 19h. Il était fatigué : accompagner son créateur voir Alexis n'était pas toujours une mince affaire. Encore moins quand ils se mettaient à parler de leurs projets. Ils y avaient presque passé quatre heures, sans rien faire pour celui au tshirt rouge.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il y trouva le Hippie allongé sur le canapé. Le concerné avait relevé la tête en voyant les deux arrivants.

« Yo ! Vous avez manqué de peu la p'tite. Les informa celui au bob en s'asseyant.

-La p'tite ? Qui ça, la Fille ? Demanda Mathieu, intrigué.

-Non, un fille que je connaissais pas gros. Dit-il en secouant la tête, avant de regarder le Geek. Mais elle voulait te voir... Elle t'appelait même « Thomas », j'sais pas pourquoi... Elle a même des yeux bizarres, roses/rouges... »

Au moment où le Hippie avait commencé à lui parler, le jeune homme au tshirt rouge s'était figé. Et plus les informations lui parvenaient, plus il était étonné.

Une fille qui l'appelle Thomas, et qui en plus a des yeux de couleur aussi rare... Il n'y avait qu'une personne correspondant à cette description.

« Asa... Murmura-t-il.

-Asa... ? Qui est-ce ?... C'est elle, ton amie ? Elle est revenue ? Demanda Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi j'peux pas vous aider Gros, elle m'a pas dit son nom... Mais heureusement que j'suis arrivé !

-Pourquoi ça, Hippie ? Elle faisait quoi quand tu es arrivé ? Interrogea leur créateur.

-Elle était assise par terre, face au Patron... De c'que j'en aie vu, elle est tombée...

-Le Patron ? Elle l'a rencontré ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne lui a rien fait ?

-J'sais pas Gros, j'étais avec Capsule de Bière... Quand j'les aie vus, c'était déjà comme ça... » Dit le Hippie en haussant les épaules.

Le Geek, jusque là silencieux, devint inquiet : le Patron avait-il fait quelque chose à Asa ? Si oui... Elle ne voudrait plus l'approcher ou lui parler. Sa seule amie... disparaîtrait.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Laissant Mathieu et celui au bob parler, il monta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber sur son lit, il remarqua une feuille pliée sur son oreiller. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et lut cette lettre.

« Cher Thomas,

Désolée si ma venue a causé des problèmes. Ce n'était pas prévu... Mais je voulais venir.

J'ai rencontré deux autres de tes frères. L'un... m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre avec lui malgré toutes les choses dégoûtantes qu'il dit. Sûrement parce que vous êtres frères.

L'autre est plus gentil, même s'il a l'air très rêveur. C'est celui qui a son van dans le jardin. Il m'a aidé face à ton autre frère, et il m'a permis de t'attendre ici.

J'ai joué un peu à la console, celle que tu apportes quand on se voit. Je suis désolée de l'avoir utilisé sans permission.

Là, je dois rentrer chez moi et tu n'es pas revenu. Alors, je te dis à Mercredi !

Asa»

* * *

_L'adolescente s'était dépêchée sur la route du retour, mais en arrivant près de sa maison elle avait vu la voiture de son père. Il était déjà rentré..._

_Elle se mit à trembler. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autorisation de sortir, et pourtant elle n'avait pas été là lors du retour de son père. En entrant, il l'attendait déjà. _

_Il lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, et son nez se mit à saigner. Le coup la fit reculer contre la porte d'entrée, fermée. Il lui prit le bras fermement et la traîna dans le salon._

_Là, l'homme se lâcha. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les genoux, ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête._

_« T'étais où ? Chez ton mec ?_

_-Non, je vous jure Père..._

_-Menteuse ! Cria-t-il en la giflant, l'envoyant à nouveau à terre._

_-Père, je vous en supplie, arrêtez-vous... Commença-t-elle à pleurer, comme d'habitude._

_-Petite sal*pe ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je t'ai élevée ? T'as déjà tué ta mère, tu vas pas continuer dans tes conneries ! » Hurla Adrien en continuant de la frapper avec ses mains et ses pieds._

_Elle retint un cri quand il donna un coup de pied dans sa cheville encore fragile. Elle sentit son articulation craquer, et une douleur intense l'envahit. _

_Elle pensa, avant de perdre conscience, qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas voir Thomas dans deux jours._

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Geek se rendit au parc comme c'était prévu. Il avait à nouveau apporté de quoi goûter ainsi que sa console portable et un nouveau jeu.

Depuis le lundi soir, le jeune homme était stressé : Asa allait-elle venir, même après avoir rencontré le Patron ? Et le Hippie aurait pu lui laisser mauvaise impression aussi...

C'est donc angoissé qu'il entra dans le jardin public. Il était un peu en avance, alors il ne s'étonna pas trop de trouver le banc vide. Il s'y assit, son sac sur les genoux, et attendit.

Mais au bout d'une heure, son amie n'était toujours pas arrivée. L'inquiétude du Geek, d'abord légère, s'accentua.

Devait-il aller la voir chez elle ?

Cette pensée traversa son esprit. Cependant, il hésita : si l'adolescente n'était pas venue, il y avait une raison.

Si elle ne voulait plus le voir tout simplement, alors il n'avait pas à aller à sa rencontre. Mais, si elle voulait le voir mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu... ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Geek se leva et prit le chemin de la demeure d'Asa.

« J'espère qu'elle sera là... » pensa-t-il en marchant, perdu dans ses pensées.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Etre à demi rassuré

**Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude (environ 1150 mots) car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ^^'  
Un léger manque d'inspiration au milieu du chapitre... Enfin bref !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**PikaPotter**** : Merci de nous rejoindre sur cette fiction ^.^  
****Le contraste entre le Geek et Asa est exprès, pour faire ressortir chaque partie alors je suis contente si on le voit bien !  
**

**Ka-Al la Pandette**** : Le Geek entrain de défoncer la gueule à Adrien... Ça serait épique à voir XD  
****En tout cas, si tu veux qu'il sauve Asa... Tu vas être contente de la fin de ce chapitre :3**

* * *

_Quand elle s'était réveillée après sa perte de conscience, Asa n'avait pas pu se lever. Sa cheville, gonflée, la faisait atrocement souffrir. _

_Comme elle avait pu, elle s'était glissée jusqu'au téléphone fixe de la maison et avait appelé un ami médecin de son père – le seul qui savait ce qu'Adrien faisait vivre à sa fille._

_L'homme était arrivé un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Il avait ausculté son articulation, avant de conclure à une entorse aggravée. _

_« Tu devras porter une atèle pendant au moins deux semaines, et marcher avec des béquilles » lui avait-il dit en immobilisant sa cheville. Il était ensuite parti chercher des béquilles chez lui, avant de revenir et de prévenir Adrien de la blessure de sa fille._

_« Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste à la maison quelques jours, le temps que ça guérisse un peu – avait conseillé le médecin._

_-Compris. Merci d'être venu. » Avait répondu sèchement le père d'Asa avant de le faire partir._

_Quand il s'était tourné vers l'adolescente, elle avait retenu son souffle. Heureusement, il était remonté dans son bureau. _

_La nuit avait été difficile pour la brune. Sa cheville l'avait fait souffrir et elle était restée sur ses gardes, de peur que son père ne vienne se défouler à nouveau sur elle._

_Elle était restée éveillée dans son lit jusqu'au moment où elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer. Adrien était parti au travail._

_Le mercredi arriva, et la brune n'avait toujours pas le droit de sortir. Évidemment, Adrien était allé travailler donc elle était seule chez eux, mais elle avait trop peur de lui désobéir._

_Assise sur le canapé du salon, elle travaillait sur ses cours avec la TV en bruit de fond. Ils étaient déjà fin Mai et, la dernière semaine de Juin, Asa devait passer son baccalauréat de français._

_Quand on toqua à la porte en plein après-midi, elle sursauta. Elle n'attendait personne, et son père ne devait pas rentrer avant le dîner..._

_Une pensée traversa soudain son esprit : et si c'était... ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Thomas. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'emplacement de sa maison alors qu'il n'était venu qu'une fois. _

_Stressée à l'idée d'un visiteur inconnu, la jeune fille se leva et marcha difficilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée._

_Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la porte._

* * *

Au moment où le Geek vit Asa, le soulagement se vit sur son propre visage alors que la surprise s'installa sur celui de la brune. Il baissa légèrement le regard et remarqua l'atèle qu'elle portait.

« C'est à cause de ta cheville que tu n'es pas venue... ? Demanda-t-il sans réellement la saluer.

-O-oui... Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici, tu sais... Répondit-elle timidement, en baissant un peu la tête.

-Bien sûr que si ! On... est amis, non ? » Osa-t-il, sans être sûr.

Il vit que ses mots étonnèrent son interlocutrice. Le silence fut pendant quelques secondes, puis Asa sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui, nous sommes amis... Merci d'avoir fait le chemin, et désolée de ne pas être venue. S'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est bon, je comprends pourquoi maintenant ! » Sourit le jeune homme à la casquette.

Il était réellement soulagé de savoir que l'adolescente ne l'avait pas rejeté après sa rencontre avec le Patron et le Hippie.

Certes, il n'avait pas les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas été trop grave.

« Tu es seule chez toi ? Demanda soudain le Geek en regardant autour de la jeune fille.

-O-oui, mon père est au travail... Répondit-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

-Je vois... »

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Le gamer sentit qu'il n'était pas forcément le bienvenu dans la maison, puisqu'Asa ne l'avait pas invité à entrer.

Il devait y avoir un problème, avec les règles de la maison sûrement.

« Bon bah, je vais rentrer... Je te laisse te reposer. Finit-il par dire, avec un petit sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

-Encore désolée...

-Ce n'est rien. A mercredi prochain alors ! » Dit-il joyeusement avant de repartir.

Après seulement quelques pas, le Geek perdit son sourire. Un seul sentiment l'habitait : l'impuissance.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Alors, pour éviter de tout gâcher, il avait décidé de se taire jusqu'au moment où il saurait et où il pourrait aider.

* * *

_Après le départ de Thomas, Asa était retournée sur le canapé. La TV était toujours allumée, passant une émission des plus inintéressantes. _

_Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? C'était ce qui la troublait. Certes, ils étaient proches, mais était-il réellement son ami ?_

_Elle ne pouvait le dire. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Elle espérait en avoir, mais ne pensait pas le mériter._

_Et puis, son père risquait de l'empêcher d'avoir des relations – qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses. _

_Il veillait toujours sur les activités de l'adolescente. Mais, depuis un mois, elle réussissait à faire certaines choses qu'elle voulait._

_Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres agissements, différents de ce qu'elle avait toujours fait._

_Elle soupira doucement avant de reprendre ses affaires scolaires. Elle devait travailler, peu importait les problèmes. Aussi bien pour être à la hauteur des attentes de son père que pour son propre bien-être._

_Un jour, peut-être, sa vie ne serait plus pareille. Et réussir ses études semblait être un bon moyen d'y parvenir._

* * *

Au dîner, presque toute la famille Sommet était réunie autour de la table. Le Patron, conformément à ses habitudes, était absent.

Mathieu, plutôt calme en début de repas, finit par annoncer au dessert que le prochain épisode de leur émission sur le Net était écrit.

« Le tournage commencera après-demain, sauf imprévu. Ça vous va ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, même si le Geek n'avait pas réellement écouté. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, à essayer d'imaginer ce qui arrivait à Asa.

Ce fut le Hippie qui le sortit de son état pensif, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Eh, elle s'appelle comment ta Grosse ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna le gamer.

-Bah, la fille qu'est venue l'autre fois... Elle a pas eu peur du Patron ?

-... Asa ? N-non, apparemment ça a plutôt été...

-Y'a un problème ? T'as pas l'air... sûr ?

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas » Sourit gentiment le Geek avant de sortir de table, mettant fin à la conversation.

Il monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son visage redevint aussi maussade qu'il l'avait été avant l'interruption du Hippie.

Le jeune homme était tout simplement perdu. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire. Mais il savait tout de même une chose : il voulait aider Asa.

Il allait aider Asa, de n'importe quelle manière possible.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rendre la pareille

**Hey les gens !  
****Eh oui, encore plus d'une semaine entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là ^^' Mais bon, j'ai masse de devoirs en ce moment alors ça n'aide pas !**

**Mais ! Cette fois-ci vous avez le droit à un chapitre important !  
****Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est LE tournant de cette fiction, donc à lire absolument après les autres chapitres x)**

**Deponia**** : Je suis contente si j'ai bien écrit le passage où Asa pense au mérite des amis, car c'est quelque chose que beaucoup de gens se demandent en réalité ^.^**

**PikaPotter**** : Ouiiii ! Petit Geek devient grand~  
****L'image de la fic c'est une de mes amies qui l'a dessiné car moi je sais pas faire !**

* * *

_**Un mois et demi plus tard, mi-juillet**_

* * *

_En ce jeudi après-midi, Asa revint de son lycée le ventre noué._

_Les résultats du bac de Français des Premières avaient été affichés, et son père attendait chez eux qu'elle lui annonce ce qu'elle avait eu._

_Quand elle se stoppa devant la porte d'entrée, elle remarqua son état pitoyable. Tout son corps tremblait, la nausée la gagnait et sa tête lui semblait lourde._

_Cela devait être la peur primitive. En tout cas, elle savait qu'elle allait s'en prendre plein la figure, au sens figuré. Car au sens littéral, elle allait s'en prendre de partout._

_Elle mit quelques instants qui lui semblèrent une éternité avant d'oser entrer dans la demeure._

_Dedans, le silence régnait. L'adolescente savait que son géniteur l'attendait dans son bureau, à l'étage. Elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il avait eu une urgence au travail et qu'il s'était absenté. En effet, il avait posé un congé pour ce jour mais lui avait dit qu'il irait au travail s'ils avaient besoin de lui._

_Pourtant, quand elle toqua timidement à la porte de la pièce, elle entendit une sorte de grognement en guise de réponse. Sa nausée se fit plus importante au moment où elle passa la porte._

_Comme il lui avait imposé dans ses règles, elle entra tête baissée. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Père ? Je reviens du lycée..._

_-Et ? T'as eu quoi ? » Répondit Adrien sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur._

_Asa resta muette. Elle sentit le regard de son père se poser sur elle, dur et impitoyable._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?! S'énerva-t-il, en donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau._

_-Mention « Bien »... » Laissa-t-elle échapper en sursautant._

_Un silence horrible s'installa. La brune ne voyait pas son père, mais elle l'entendit se lever et se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle._

_« Tu as manqué la mention « Très Bien » de combien ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton froid, quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_-... 0,38 points » Murmura-t-elle, en se recroquevillant tout en restant debout._

_Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, puis Asa sentit qu'on l'empoignait par les cheveux. Elle fut forcée de relever la tête et vit le visage d'Adrien._

_Ses yeux étaient juste effrayants. Ils étaient remplis d'une colère puissante, ainsi qu'une pointe de honte. Les tremblements de la jeune fille se firent plus importants, et visibles._

_« Tu es sérieuse ? D'aussi peu ? Tain mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?! »_

_Et le premier coup partit. L'adolescente reçut un coup de poing dans la tempe, qui l'aurait fait tomber si l'homme ne la tenait pas par les cheveux._

_Assommée par le coup, elle se laissa traîner jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Son père, méconnaissable, n'avait plus de retenue. D'une force encore inconnue, il la lança dans les marches._

_Sa tête frappa sur le rebord d'une des premières marches, ce qui la fit s'évanouir._

_Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était en bas de l'escalier. Adrien était penché sur elle, attendant apparemment son réveil pour continuer. Il la releva de force et la poussa violemment contre le mur de l'entrée._

_Alors qu'il se défoulait à coup de pied et de poing, il criait d'horribles insultes. Asa, comme toujours, ne faisait que pleurer involontairement et demander pardon._

_Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Timidement, la victime ouvrit les yeux : son bourreau avait le regard fixé sur quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là._

_Une batte de base-ball._

_La brune se remit silencieusement à pleurer : elle l'avait ramené la veille, après avoir joué pendant presque quatre heures à ce sport avec Thomas. Le jeune homme, parti en premier, l'avait oublié alors son amie l'avait ramenée. La batte aurait dû être cachée derrière les manteaux, mais elle était découverte._

_Adrien s'en empara et se rapprocha de sa fille, l'objet en main._

_« C'est celui qui te baise qui te l'a passé ? Il pensait que tu pourrais te défendre contre moi ? Mais ma p'tite, ça fait 11 ans que je te dresse comme ça ! Ça t'a soumise, tu oserais jamais ! » Rigola-t-il sadiquement avant de donner un coup dans la hanche droite de la jeune fille, qui était debout._

_Elle s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. A la vue de l'arme, elle avait deviné que cette fois-là serait la pire de sa vie. _

_En effet, il lui donna plusieurs coups incroyablement forts. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir à nouveau, Asa remarqua que son père faisait une pause. Il était essoufflé, fait très rare._

_Saisissant sa seule chance de renverser la tendance, elle se releva et prit la batte miraculeusement. _

_Avec une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, elle donna un coup net sur la nuque de son père avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. L'homme, ayant été neutralisé, perdit connaissance et s'écroula à terre._

_Juste après, ses forces s'envolèrent. L'adolescente laissa glisser l'arme avant de se relâcher totalement et de tomber au sol._

_Au moment où elle sombra dans l'inconscience, quelques minutes après tout cela, elle crut voir le visage de Thomas paniqué._

* * *

En ce jeudi après-midi, le Geek était de nouveau de sortie.

La veille, il avait joué jusqu'à l'heure du dîner avec Asa. Pour une fois, ils avaient lâché la console et ils étaient allés plus loin que d'habitude. La brune lui avait montré l'école primaire où elle avait été et, le terrain de sport étant ouvert, le jeune homme avait proposé de lui apprendre le base-ball.

En réalité, il n'aurait pas pu lui proposer d'autre sport car il ne savait jouer qu'à ça. Peu après son arrivée dans la famille Sommet, Mathieu avait appris au Patron, au Hippie et à lui les bases.

Le Geek et Asa s'étaient beaucoup amusé, surtout avec la maladresse des deux joueurs. Malheureusement, celui à la casquette avait dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Ce fut seulement après être rentré qu'il avait remarqué son oubli : la batte.

Puisqu'il était tard, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et décidé d'aller chez l'adolescente le lendemain pour la récupérer.

C'était pour cette raison qu'en ce jour chaud et ensoleillé, le gamer marchait paisiblement jusqu'à la maison où vivait son amie.

Même si ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il y allait, il trouva rapidement le chemin et en à peine dix minutes il fut devant la porte.

Quelque chose le troubla de suite : personne ne répondait. Il avait beau sonner, rien.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée – ce qui fut facile puisqu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Un homme, sûrement le père d'Asa, était face contre terre. Tout près, la jeune fille en question était aussi allongée sur le sol. Mais elle présentait plusieurs blessures et avait du sang sur la moitié droite du visage.

A côté d'elle reposait la batte des Sommet, avec des traces de sang.

Le premier réflexe du Geek fut de sortir son portable et de composer le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Heureusement, la personne contactée répondit.

« Geek ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Mathieu, étonné de cet appel.

-Mathieu, il faut que tu viennes... J-je crois qu'Asa a des problèmes, elle bouge plus et l'homme non plus... Il faut qu'on l'aide Math'... Il faut que tu viennes...

-Quoi ?! Attends, dis-moi où tu es et je fais au plus vite ! »

Encore bouleversé et la voix tremblante, il donna l'adresse de la demeure avant que son créateur ne raccroche.

Timidement, il s'accroupit aux côtés de son amie et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Il tenta de la réveiller, en vain.

Un terrible sentiment l'envahit et il murmura « Non... Asa, s'il te plaît... Ne meurs pas... »

* * *

_Du rouge._

_Un rouge sombre et inquiétant, s'étendant à l'horizon._

_Voilà ce que vit l'adolescente en ouvrant les yeux. De suite, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas réellement réveillée : ce devait être son inconscient, ou quelque chose comme ça._

_En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua que le sol était de cette même couleur rouge que le reste. Mais, plus loin, elle aperçut un banc comme ceux des parcs. _

_Soudainement, une voix retentit. Elle semblait venir de loin et était étouffée._

_« Non... Asa, s'il te plaît... Ne meurs pas..._

_-Thomas... Attends... Je suis... morte ?» Murmura-t-elle, la voix nouée._

_Une autre voix se fit entendre, plus douce et surtout plus rapprochée._

_« Non tu n'es pas morte, du moins pas encore. »_

_La jeune fille se retourna : un chat se tenait à ses pieds. Il était noir avec une tache blanche au cou._

_« C'est toi qui a parlé ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_-Ça t'étonne ? On est dans ta tête si tu ne l'avais pas compris. C'est... normal on va dire. »_

_La brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de demander._

_« Pourquoi « pas encore » ?_

_-Parce que tu as le choix._

_-J'ai... le choix ?_

_-Oui. Tu peux décider de rester en vie et d'affronter ton père, ou mourir et tout laisser tomber. »_

* * *

**Oui, la fin (dans l'inconscient d'Asa) est assez... WTF mais j'ai envie qu'elle puisse réfléchir sur un peu tout !  
Donc, j'ai créé une sorte de chat qui dit ce qu'il "pense" ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Se laisser aller

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce nouveau chapitre, qui n'est en plus pas bien long :(  
Le syndrome de la page blanche, vous voyez ? Bah c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi...**

**Mais maintenant, ça va mieux ! Même si je vais pas pouvoir poster le chapitre 7 dans une semaine, il devrait arriver plus rapidement que celui-là :)**

**Je me suis bougée les fesses pour vous poster ça aujourd'hui (5 Mai) car...  
C'est l'anniversaire d'Asa !  
(_Sur la fiche de personnage que je lui ai faite, c'est sa date de naissance :]_ )**

**Woor Energy : Merci de ta (toute première) review !  
Tes compliments me rendent heureuse et me gêne aussi, c'est un peu bizarre Q/Q  
L'idée, j'ai eu du mal à la trouver mais maintenant que ma fiction est lancée je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant un moment !**

**Smily : "Asa" se lit normalement Assa (car c'est un prénom japonais en fait, et le "s" en japonais se prononce toujours "s") !  
MAIS comme c'est le premier mot japonais que j'ai appris, moi je dis "Aza" :)  
Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Mathieu avait appelé les secours juste après être arrivé. Presque toutes les personnalités l'avaient accompagné, inquiet eux aussi.

Alors qu'ils attendaient de l'aide, le Prof examina rapidement le père et la fille. Quand il se rendit compte que les deux avaient encore un pouls, il soupira de soulagement et en informa les autres.

« Ils sont vivants au moins...

-Geek, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea doucement le Panda, qui essayait de réconforter le gamer.

-J-je ne sais pas... J-je suis arrivé et c'était déjà comme ça... » Répondit-il, perturbé.

Le reste ne lui resta pas en mémoire.

Il ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Quand il reprit conscience du monde extérieur, Mathieu lui souriait de manière triste en lui donnant des gentilles tapes dans le dos.

« Je te laisse gamin, appelle si tu as besoin » Dit simplement son créateur avant de partir.

Le Geek regarda autour de lui : il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. En face de lui se trouvait Asa.

Elle était dans le lit, reliée à des machines et des poches grâce à divers tubes et fils. Elle était sous intubation et avait plusieurs bandages ainsi que deux plâtres.

Pour dire la vérité, le jeune homme se fichait totalement de l'état du père de son amie. Au vu de la scène qu'il avait vu en entrant chez eux, il avait deviné qu'ils s'étaient battus.

Et, dans sa tête, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas être celle qui avait déclenché ce combat. Elle était tellement gentille – même un peu trop : elle n'aurait jamais pu être la coupable.

Timidement, le Geek prit la main de l'adolescente. Il la trouva toute fragile et surtout légère. Sur le dos de la main était plantée une perfusion.

« Asa... » murmura-t-il simplement en regardant son visage endormi.

* * *

_« Asa..._

_-Tiens, encore une fois. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est que ton ami ? » Réagit le chat, en boule sur le banc._

_La jeune fille était assise à côté de lui, les mains sur les oreilles et les coudes sur les cuisses. _

_Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ? Elle, elle avait le choix de vivre ou de mourir ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?_

_Elle devait juste rêver : ça ne pouvait être que cela. _

_Sinon, la situation n'avait aucun sens._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu hésites à choisir ? Demanda le félin, soudainement intrigué._

_-C'est un peu normal non ? Enfin, je ne vois pas quoi faire..._

_-Je te l'ai dit. Si tu as envie de vivre malgré tout, alors tu te réveilleras. Mais si, au plus profond de toi, tu n'as plus la force... Eh bien tu ne reprendras jamais conscience. _

_-Ça m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose !_

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je suis... Une personne qui te pousse à réfléchir et à décider de ton sort. En quelque sorte. »_

_La brune soupira : ce chat... C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à la tourmenter alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas._

_Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle avait envie de crier. En fait, elle voulait disputer cet être sorti de son imaginaire pour lui dire de la laisser tranquille. Mais il lui restait encore assez de bon sens pour savoir que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire._

_Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici, c'était réfléchir et écouter ce qu'il se passait « dehors », autour d'elle._

_Elle avait tout entendu des discussions des médecins. D'après eux, elle était dans le coma. Ils ne savaient pas quand elle en sortirait, mais se doutaient que cela prendrait un moment._

_Son corps n'était pas dans un très bon état. Elle avait, apparemment, des fractures et autres blessures en tout genre. Mais c'était son état psychologique qui inquiétait l'équipe médicale : dans la situation où elle était, elle pourrait se laisser mourir._

_« Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à ta vie... Ce genre de chose quoi ! C'est ce que la plupart des gens font à ta place. Bailla le chat, paisiblement._

_-Réfléchir à ma vie... ?_

_-Ouais. Regarde, tu t'es faite taper dessus presque tout le temps non ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?... C'est que des exemples d'interrogations, t'en fais pas ! » Répondit le félin avant de s'endormir._

_Au début, Asa ignora ces questions : elle voulait d'abord savoir comment elle pouvait se réveiller. _

_Mais, après un peu de temps – où rien ne vint de l'extérieur -, elle se les demanda._

_Pourquoi son père s'était toujours défoulé sur elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour le mériter ?_

_Et pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rebellée ? Avait-elle trop peur, ou aimait-elle son quotidien comme il était ?_

_Épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort, la brune s'allongea sur le sol rouge – comme le reste._

_Une main sur le front, elle regarda vers le haut. A ce moment, elle aurait aimé entendre une voix pour qu'elle sache qu'elle ne mourrait pas à petit feu._

_Mais le silence régnait._

_Donc Asa ferma les yeux et se laissa aller._

* * *

Alors que le Geek était dans un état amorphe, une alarme se mit soudain à sonner.

Il ne comprit la situation qu'au moment où une équipe médicale arriva et où une infirmière le fit sortir.

Le cœur de son amie avait lâché.

L'alarme venait de l'électrocardioscope qui signalait l'absence de battement du cœur.

Même s'il était à l'extérieur de la chambre, le jeune homme entendait presque tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le médecin qui criait ses ordres, le bruit du défibrillateur...

Alors qu'il allait se laisser glisser au sol, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Celui à la casquette releva la tête pour tomber sur...

Le Patron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gamin ? T'es pas avec ta pote ? S'étonna celui au costard noir.

-E-elle... » Tenta le Geek, avant de fondre en larmes devant un Patron ne sachant quoi faire.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Se décider (Bonne fin)

**En bien, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine alors que je me suis absentée un mois...  
****Je vous gâte bien !**

**En même temps, vous m'avez faite rire avec vos reviews x)  
Sachez que le cliffhanger du chapitre 6 n'était absolument pas prévu ! J'ai écrit et puis... Je me suis dit que je devais arrêter là sinon je n'aurais plus d'inspiration pour le chapitre 7 :')  
Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il vous a plu, d'une manière ou d'une autre !**

**Smily ****:** **Donc toi, quand quelqu'un meurt, tu lui dit "Ne meurs pas alors que je viens d'apprendre comme on prononce ton prénom" ? C'est... assez spécial comme menace xD**

**Woor Energy (quel drôle de pseudo...)**** : Tu n'en fais pas trop du tout, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu serais prêt(e) à sauver Asa... Même si sa relation avec le Geek comme tu l'imagines n'est qu'une hypothèse... héhéhé**

**Deponia :**** Tu vas me tuer à chacune de tes reviews ? XD**

**Sinon, merci de toujours commenter mon récit : c'est principalement ce qui me donne envie de le continuer 3 Une histoire sans lecteur meurt dans l'œuf après tout ! **

* * *

_Dans son univers tout de rouge, Asa souffrait énormément._

_Elle était en position fœtale sur le sol, les deux mains crispées sur sa poitrine._

_Elle entendait tout du dehors : le médecin, les infirmières... Mais, à cause de sa douleur, elle se comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient._

_Elle avait mal. Son cœur donnait l'impression qu'il se contractait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Comme s'il voulait être minuscule._

_Sa tête lui faisait mal aussi : on aurait dit qu'elle allait imploser. Ses sens étaient perturbés, sa vision troublée. _

_Pourtant, elle voyait le chat qui devait être à quelques mètres d'elle. Il ne faisait rien à part la fixer. _

_La brune tenta de tendre une main vers lui mais elle ne put bouger._

_Le félin sembla déçu, comme s'il avait espéré qu'elle allait hésiter plus longtemps. _

_Il commença à partir, laissant seule l'adolescente toujours souffrante._

_Soudainement, Asa eut des convulsions incontrôlables._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue : elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça..._

_Il lui restait plein de choses à faire ! Et puis, il y avait des personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser..._

_Comme Thomas._

_Penser au jeune homme la fit pleurer un peu plus._

_Il était là quand son cœur avait commencé à lui faire mal. Désormais, il devait être en train d'énormément s'inquiéter pour elle._

_Avec lui aussi, il lui restait plein de choses à faire._

_Leurs séances de jeux vidéos, elle les adorait. Elle voulait en faire plus, bien plus._

_Et puis, elle lui avait promis qu'un jour elle saurait faire face au frère en costard de son ami._

_Lui, il lui avait promis de lui faire rencontrer toute sa famille._

_Alors Asa ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça._

_Pas en laissant tous ces regrets derrière elle._

_Elle ne devait pas partir. Elle devait faire face à tout, même si ce « tout » impliquait son père._

_Quand elle pensa cela de toutes ses – maigres – forces, son état commença à s'améliorer._

_Ses convulsions s'arrêtèrent, puis son cœur se mit à lui faire de moins en moins mal._

_Son mal de tête se stoppa aussi et la jeune fille put s'asseoir._

_D'une voix encore faible, elle dit au chat – presque parti :_

_« J'ai décidé... Je veux vivre »_

* * *

**POV Le Patron**

Une dizaine de minutes après être entrée, l'équipe médicale sortit de la chambre d'Asa.

Le Patron les attendait : même s'il embêtait souvent le Geek, il le considérait comme son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'homme en costard noir au médecin.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux parler qu'à la famille-

-Écoutez, son père l'a tabassé jusqu'à la foutre dans le coma et elle a personne d'autre que nous ! Alors j'exige de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Cria celui aux lunettes de soleil.

L'homme à la blouse jeta un œil au jeune assis dans le couloir : il semblait dans un état second, encore tremblant et les joues toujours mouillées.

« Très bien. Mais baissez d'un ton et allons dans mon bureau. » Accepta le médecin.

Le Patron obligea donc le Geek à se lever, puis il suivit celui en blanc.

« Mademoiselle Fernet a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons eu du mal à faire repartir son cœur, mais désormais cela est arrangé. Nous devons cependant faire plus d'examens pour connaître la cause de cet arrêt, ainsi que pour lister toutes ses blessures. Expliqua enfin le spécialiste.

-E-elle va b-bien alors... ? Demanda timidement celui à la casquette.

-Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle va bien. Mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Murmura le Patron en voyant son camarade perdu.

-Pour Monsieur Fernet, c'est autre chose. Ces blessures sont très légères, mais nous avons l'obligation de le garder en observation puisqu'il a été blessé à la nuque. La police veut l'interroger, puisqu'il est réveillé. Dit le médecin, assez brièvement.

-Très bien, merci. » Répondit simplement l'homme en costard avant de sortir de la chambre avec le Geek.

Ils retournèrent ensemble près de la chambre de l'adolescente. Le Patron chercha une infirmière, qu'il trouva rapidement, et demanda s'ils pouvaient aller au chevet de la comateuse.

Heureusement, il reçut une réponse positive. Il prit donc son collègue et ils rentrèrent dans la petite salle.

Alors que celui qui l'accompagnait s'asseyait sur la chaise, l'homme en costard s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Écoute, tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries comme ça. Tu fous le Gamin dans un état pas possible. Alors, grouille-toi de sortir de ton sommeil de princesse, qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter ! »

* * *

_« Écoute, tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries comme ça. Tu fous le Gamin dans un état pas possible. Alors, grouille-toi de sortir de ton sommeil de princesse , qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter ! »_

_Asa frissonna en entendant ces mots. Ils étaient... comme une menace. Un ordre auquel on ne pouvait qu'obéir._

_Le chat, de nouveau en boule sur le banc, ouvrit un œil._

_« Tiens, il se manifeste lui ? S'étonna-t-il._

_-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la brune, intrigué._

_-Celui en costard noir que tu as rencontré en allant chez Thomas » Répondit le félin avant de se rendormir._

_Un bruit de porte retentit, puis le silence revint._

_La famille de Thomas était là, alors..._

_Le sentiment de culpabilité d'Asa grandit un peu plus : elle avait déjà causé des problèmes à son ami, mais maintenant elle impliquait aussi ses frères !_

_Et puis, même si elle voulait se réveille, quelque chose l'en empêchait toujours._

_La peur de son père._

_Même si elle l'avait frappé avec la batte – en légitime défense – elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui._

_« Au moins, tu sais que tu ne dois plus te laisser aller et tu as pris une décision... Bailla le chat, l'interrompant dans ses pensées._

_-O-oui, c'est sûr..._

_-Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

_-Hum... » Acquiesça simplement la brune, avant de soupirer doucement._

_Elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire, loin de là._

* * *

Le Geek, à nouveau seul, resta une bonne demie-heure sans rien faire.

Asa n'allait pas bien... ? Mais le médecin avait dit qu'elle allait mieux...

Tout ça l'embrouillait encore plus qu'avant.

Il finit par rapprocher le siège du lit, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Son cœur se fit lourd en la voyant aussi... inanimée.

Alors qu'elle était presque toujours joyeuse et souriait souvent, son visage était pâle.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, et rien ne laissait transparaître une émotion.

« T-tu ne vas pas m-mourir, hein... ? On va respecter nos promesses... ? » Murmura-t-il, la voix nouée.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, et le Geek ne fit rien pour les empêcher.

Il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre de la chambre : le Soleil déclinait doucement. L'horloge affichait 19h30.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser Asa seule, pas dans cet état.

Épuisé après tant de rebondissement dans la journée, il s'endormit rapidement. Sa main tenait toujours celle de la brune.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Se réveiller (Bonne Fin)

**Déjà le chapitre 8 ? Oui, je sais, c'est cool hein ? :3**

**Surtout qu'il est important dans l'histoire !**

**INFO IMPORTANTE :**** Tout d'abord, j'ai rajouté des titres aux chapitres.**

**Ensuite, comme l'a remarqué Smily, depuis le chapitre 7 il y a après le titre du chapitre « Bonne Fin ».**

**En effet, les chapitres en ce moment donnent la bonne fin ! Après l'épilogue de la bonne fin, je posterais la mauvaise fin – qui ne fera qu'un chapitre.**

**Smily :**** Je sais bien que tu n'es pas la seule, mais ta phrase est... restée marquée dans ma tête xD**

**Bravo d'avoir remarqué pour la Bonne Fin !**

**Deponia :**** C'était peut-être un peu OOC, mais je pense qu'au fond le Patron tient à sa famille ^.^**

**Je suis rassurée alors, continues de me tuer x)**

**PikaPotter :**** Je veux voir les bébés Pokémon d'Asa et du Geek *-* Tu penses qu'ils feraient quoi, comme Pokémon ? XD**

**Le chat au début je le pensais vraiment méchant, mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu attachant en fait !**

**Bipolxire :**** Euh... Désolée d'avoir violé le règlement... ?**

**Merci de tes compliments !**

**Dédicace à Woor Energy (qui n'a pas encore lu le chapitre 7 xD) et Tails (une nouvelle lectrice!)**

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent avec, pour chaque jour, le même schéma.

Le Geek passait le plus de temps possible au chevet de son amie, qui n'avait montré aucun signe depuis son admission.

Il venait rarement seul. Un de ses camarades l'emmenait, et cette même personne le ramenait le soir venu.

La plupart du temps, c'était Mathieu qui adossait ce rôle mais des fois, Maître Panda le faisait à sa place.

Le gamer racontait tout et n'importe quoi à l'adolescente. Il lui parlait de leur émission sur le net, des autres youtubers qu'il connaissait, de ses activités quotidiennes.

De temps en temps, il n'avait pas du tout le moral. Dans ces cas-là, il ne faisait qu'espérer que la brune allait se réveiller.

Il ne lui lâchait jamais la main.

Les médecins avaient dit que savoir qu'on l'attendait pouvait la faire revenir plus rapidement, alors le jeune homme gardait un contact physique avec elle.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait entendu Mathieu parler avec les médecins.

Adrien, le père d'Asa, avait interdiction d'approcher sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'un jugement soit rendu. Il encourait diverses peines, que celui à la casquette n'avait pas jugé important d'écouter.

Bien que pacifique, le Geek pensait que cette... personne n'avait qu'à avoir la peine la plus lourde possible pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait aussi entendu que, même réveillée, la jeune fille ne serait pas sortie d'affaire.

Elle pourrait avoir des séquelles plus ou moins importantes, et un suivi médical serait obligatoire.

Cependant, toutes ses blessures physiques seraient guéries dans maximum trois semaines – ce qui était la première bonne nouvelle la concernant.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit à son amie concernant son père.

Tout d'abord pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais aussi car ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Il la tenait néanmoins au courant des avis de l'équipe médicale. Il les commentait aussi, des fois.

Le Geek lui confia toutes sortes de choses : ses avis sur ses « frères », sur l'émission qu'ils faisaient, sur des jeux auxquels il jouait. Il lui racontait ses rêves, comme celui d'aller un jour à un célèbre salon du jeu vidéo aux Etats-Unis.

Il lui parlait, pour qu'elle reste. Même si ce n'était que vaguement, elle devait être là.

* * *

_La journée, Asa écoutait tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre._

_Avec joie, elle discutait avec Thomas. C'était à sens unique puisqu'il n'entendait pas ses réponses, mais cela lui faisait du bien._

_Elle avait compris le risque de se laisser aller, alors elle n'avait plus fait cette erreur._

_Elle se reposerait quand elle serait réveillée, point final. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce que lui disait son ami, surtout quand il parlait de « Youtube » et de « Salut les Geeks ». _

_Cependant, elle continuait de faire attention à ses paroles car c'était son seul lien avec l'extérieur._

_Asa passait le reste de son temps à réfléchir, ou à chanter. _

_Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les réponses à ses questions, mais sa décision n'avait pas changé._

_Elle reviendrait._

_C'était obligé._

_Alors elle pensait à ce qu'elle ferait une fois réveillée._

_Elle irait passer un très long moment allongée sur l'herbe, au Soleil. Elle lirait tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lire, car son passe-temps lui manquait. Elle s'informerait sur plein de choses, pour le plaisir d'apprendre._

_Elle passerait du temps avec Thomas, pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'il était important._

_Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir tant inquiété aussi. _

_Même si elle avait un peu peur de l'homme en costard noir, elle avait aussi envie de rencontrer la famille de son ami. Elle avait l'air d'être complice, ce qu'elle enviait._

_L'adolescente avait appris à « aimer » ce chat sorti de son inconscient. _

_Elle discutait avec lui avec entrain, puisque après tout c'était le seul à lui répondre. _

_Il l'aidait, dans un sens, à répondre à ses interrogations. _

_Même s'il la taquinait souvent sur sa relation avec Thomas, le félin était d'une aide importante._

_Il lui avait avoué avoir été surpris, quand elle s'était rétablie de son arrêt cardiaque. D'après lui, cela arrivait très rarement._

* * *

**POV Adrien**

Dans la première semaine d'août, alors qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain de son admission, Adrien décida de rendre une petite visite à l'ado inutile qui lui servait de fille.

En écoutant aux portes, il avait appris qu'elle était dans le coma et que personne ne savait quand elle allait en sortir.

Il était évidemment au courant de toute la procédure judiciaire qui s'était mise en place. Il risquait gros, lui, le meilleur cadre de son entreprise connue.

Interdiction de l'approcher, amende, prison avec sursis... Son image en pâtirait.

Tout ça à cause de cette... personne qui était sa « fille ».

Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme telle : c'était juste quelqu'un, qu'il façonnait à sa manière. Si elle voulait être sa fille, Asa devait être parfaite.

Mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher : une tâche qui restait après le ménage, une note en dessous de 17 sur 20...

Au fil des années, il avait perdu ces raisons. Il voulait juste se défouler, et l'adolescente était là. Au moins, elle lui servait à quelque chose.

Elle avait fini par se rebeller, le jour où elle lui avait annoncé son résultat au Bac de Français. Depuis le temps qu'il l'éduquait comme cela, Adrien ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait. Il avait été pris au dépourvu.

La justice était au courant désormais, ce qui énervait au plus haut point l'homme. Il allait le faire payer à cette fille, peu importe comment.

C'était pour cette raison qu'en cachette, il s'infiltra dans la chambre où reposait Asa.

Heureusement pour lui, personne d'autre n'était présent.

Tranquillement, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit face à l'adolescente.

« Bonjour Asa... » Fit-il d'une voix forcée, avec un faux sourire.

Évidemment, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y attendait pas, mais cette « ignorance » l'énerva encore plus.

« J'espère que tu ne te réveilleras jamais, que tu crèveras ici. Tu ne me sers plus à rien, et à cause de toi je risque de tout perdre. Alors meurs ! » Dit-il d'une voix froide et dure, en serrant très fort le poignet de la blessée.

Il allait poser sa main sur le cou de la brune, quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Adrien se tourna et tomba sur un homme assez petit, avec un chapeau en tissu tout à fait banal.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle la police ? Vous avez interdiction de l'approcher !

-Vous n'êtes personne ! Vous n'avez pas à dire ce que je dois faire !

-Sortez de suite, ou j'appelle les autorités et vous risquerez encore plus que ce que vous risquez déjà. »

* * *

_Dans son inconscient, Asa assistait à la scène._

_Quand son père avait commencé à parler, son corps avait de suite réagi. Maux de ventre, mal de cœur, angoisse... La panique l'avait envahie._

_Pour son grand soulagement, quelqu'un était intervenu. Mathieu – qui s'était présenté au tout début de son coma – était arrivé et l'avait sauvée._

_Pour le moment, la jeune fille n'entendait plus rien. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, mais elle sentait toujours la poigne de son père sur son poignet._

_Soudainement, la pression sur son poignet s'envola. Elle entendit une chaise racler sur le sol, puis un murmure qu'elle ne comprit pas. La porte s'ouvrit avant de se fermer._

_La chaise racla à nouveau, et le son se rapprocha. _

_A nouveau, elle sentit une petite pression sur sa main mais elle était plus douce que celle de son père._

_« Asa, je me doute que tu restes endormie à cause de ton père. Mais tu n'as plus à être avec lui maintenant. Le gamin tient beaucoup à toi, alors on sera là aussi. Tu n'es pas seule. » Dit Mathieu, avant de lâcher la main de la brune et de partir aussi._

_La jeune fille soupira doucement, avant de sourire – toujours dans sa tête._

* * *

La veille de la rentrée scolaire, en septembre, le médecin s'occupant d'Asa entra dans la chambre de l'adolescente le sourire aux lèvres.

A l'intérieur, en plus de l'hospitalisée, se trouvaient Mathieu et le Geek qui venaient d'arriver.

« Messieurs, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Sourit l'homme en blanc, attirant l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes.

-Asa va mieux ? Demanda celui à la casquette, une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

-Oui. Son corps est guéri désormais. Ses fractures ne sont plus qu'un souvenir, même si elle aura besoin de rééducation après autant d'immobilisation.

-Et votre deuxième bonne nouvelle ? Dit Mathieu, un peu suspicieux.

-Mademoiselle Fernet montre des signes de réveil : certains de ses réflexes sont revenus, comme celui de fermer la main quand on exerce une forte pression dans sa paume.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? Demanda le Geek, plein d'espoir.

-Elle ne va plus tarder à reprendre conscience, oui. » Sourit toujours le médecin, avant de les laisser.

Le jeune homme au tshirt rouge s'installa sur la chaise, plus joyeux qu'avant.

Son amie allait bientôt revenir ! Elle pourrait, comme avant, discuter avec lui. Ils pourraient recommencer leurs rendez-vous du mercredi, à s'amuser ensemble.

Enfin, après plus d'un mois, l'adolescente allait se réveiller.

Le Geek entendit Mathieu sortir, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le réveil d'Asa.

« Tu as entendu ça, pas vrai ? Tu vas bientôt revenir ! C'est génial ! » Sourit-il, en prenant la main perfusée de la jeune fille entre ses deux propres mains.

Il lui parla de plein de choses comme d'habitude, mais avec plus d'entrain.

Son sourire était toujours présent et sa joie se ressentait fortement.

Bientôt, elle lui répondrait.

Bientôt...

* * *

_« Je crois que ça a être pour toi le moment de partir... » Dit calmement le chat, trois jours plus tard._

_Cette phrase fit pencher la tête à Asa._

_« Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial !_

_-Je le sens, c'est tout. Le médecin l'a dit, non ? Tu présentes des signes de réveil._

_-Oui, mais-_

_-Pas de mais. Tu veux rester ici plus longtemps, ou quoi ? » Soupira le félin._

_L'adolescente ne fit qu'acquiescer, et le silence revint. Étonnement, il s'installa sur les genoux de sa camarade – ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant._

_« Inspire un grand coup. Déclara-t-il._

_-Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout ! » S'énerva le chat, assez doucement tout de même._

_Asa obéit et, après avoir gentiment gratté la tête du félin, inspira un coup._

…

_Le noir, partout._

_Sa gorge lui faisait mal, quelque chose d'étranger était à l'intérieur._

_Un autre corps étranger se faisait sentir dans le dos de sa main, qui la gênait._

_Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et tout son corps semblait ankylosé. _

_Pourtant, après quelques instants difficiles, Asa ouvrit ses yeux._

_Au dessus d'elle, un plafond blanc._

_Ses doigts se replièrent, sa main se refermant. Elle sentit la main de quelqu'un d'autre qui tenait sa main droite._

_Sa gorge semblait lui crier d'enlever le tube qui l'embêtait._

_Une toux la prit, la faisant bouger._

_Quelqu'un apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, encore un peu flou._

_« Grosse, t'es réveillée ? Bouge pas, je vais chercher un médecin ! » _

_Alors que la personne partait de la chambre, un petit sourire naquit sur le visage d'Asa._

_Elle s'était réveillée, elle était de retour._

* * *

**Asa est réveillée !**

**Cliffhanger ? Peut-être, je suis pas sûre xD**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Être soulagé (Bonne fin)

**Yahooooo les gens !**

**Eh oui, aujourd'hui je suis contente ! Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que le 12 juin, je suis en vacances jusqu'en Septembre : j'aurai donc plus de temps pour écrire, lire et faire tout plein de choses !**

**Puisque je poste ce chapitre – un peu difficile à écrire – aujourd'hui...**

**J'ai d'abord fait un clin d'œil à la fête de ce jour : la Fête des Mères !**

**Ensuite, je vous invite grandement à aller voir la dernière fanmade de AngelMJ « 85 », que j'ai adoré~ J'aime énormément la chanson originale, et la fanmade est très bien faite !**

**Deponia : Eh oui, Adrien est et restera (dans cette fiction) un bel enfoiré. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je vais pas le faire devenir tout gentil à la fin !**

**Woor Energy : Au moins, t'as lu xD**

**Moi aussi je t'aimeuh~**

**Bipolxire : Bon bah tant mieux si j'ai échappé à la punitioooonnnn xD**

**J'adore ton « Bwefouille », ça fait tout mignon :3**

**Smily :**** * danse avec toi dans ta chambre ***

**Voilà, bonne lecture et on se dit aux alentours du 13-14 Juin pour la suite ! **

* * *

_Le médecin du service ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagné de deux infirmières._

_Rapidement, on enleva le tube de la gorge d'Asa – qui fut prise d'une quinte de toux. L'un des femmes la fit boire un peu, pour calmer la douleur. _

_Elle releva aussi le dossier du lit pour que l'adolescente soit mi-assise._

_Pendant que l'homme inspectait ses paramètres vitaux, la brune observa autour d'elle. _

_Par la fenêtre, on voyait un beau ciel bleu sans trop de nuages. Tout près de la porte, à l'extérieur de la chambre, elle vit le frère de Thomas qui semblait être au téléphone._

_« Mademoiselle, comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda celui à la blouse blanche après quelques instants._

_-... J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, mais ça va._

_-Vous n'avez pas mal autre part ? _

_-Non, pour le moment tout va bien. » Répondit-elle en secouant la tête._

_Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Asa fut contrainte à plusieurs d'exercices pour vérifier sa condition physique et ses capacités cérébrales. On testa d'abord ses réflexes, on lui posa un tas de questions puis elle fit quelques pas._

_Les résultats de ces tests furent plutôt positifs : elle n'avait quasiment plus rien. Seul une fragilité dans ses membres inférieurs subsistait, ce qui était irréversible._

_La jeune fille ne pourrait plus faire de sport, même si ce n'était pas son activité favorite, et elle ne pourrait plus rester trop longtemps – plusieurs heures – debout. _

_Pour le moment, à cause de son immobilité, son corps était « rouillé » et elle devrait faire de la rééducation pour pouvoir marcher normalement. _

_Quelques examens seraient encore à faire, mais une heure après son réveil l'adolescente se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa chambre._

_Un des infirmières l'avait informé sur la date du jour : Vendredi 6 Septembre._

_C'était le début d'après-midi d'après l'horloge de la chambre, et l'école avait recommencé. Asa aurait aimé retourner au lycée, mais ce ne serait pas possible avant mi-Octobre._

_Beaucoup de choses seraient différentes mais, au moins, elle était revenue. _

_Alors qu'elle allait soupirer, on toqua à la porte. Étonnée, elle autorisa tout de même la personne à entrer._

_Elle reconnut celui qui entra : c'était le frère de Thomas, celui qui l'avait fait « sauvée » de l'homme en costard. C'était aussi celui qu'elle avait vu à son réveil. Il semblait assez perdu. Ses gestes semblaient nerveux et il se murmurait à lui-même._

_Il finit cependant par la regarder._

_« Désolé, mais le Geek devrait pas tarder à arriver... Mathieu déteste qu'on le dérange quand il tourne un épisode, mais là c'était une urgence capitale... Dit-il, en trifouillant son chapeau dans ses mains._

_-Merci de les avoir prévenu. Sourit simplement la jeune fille, assise dans son lit._

_-Oh ! T'as besoin de quelque chose Grosse ? Le Prof est allé récupérer des trucs chez toi, hier. J'crois qu't'as des vêtements, et puis sûrement autre chose... » Lui annonça-t-il en désignant un sac de sport, posé dans un coin de la chambre._

_Asa remarqua qu'elle était habillée de cette horrible blouse d'hôpital, fade et monotone. _

_Le Hippie – qui se représenta à elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle l'ait oublié – lui donna le sac, avant de la laisser seule le temps de se changer._

_Quand elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Tout était bien rangé : une trousse de toilette sur le côté, les vêtements bien pliés et quelques romans faisaient le tour de tout ceci. _

_Néanmoins, ses joues rougirent. Le « Prof » avait dû fouiller dans ses affaires pour pouvoir prendre le contenu du sac. Même si elle n'avait rien à cacher, la brune espéra qu'il n'était tombé sur rien de compromettant._

_L'adolescente eut du mal à s'habiller à cause de sa perfusion, mais elle finit par y arriver. Sa tenue était simple, comme elle l'aimait : une robe bleue pâle, avec des collants et un gilet rose très clair._

_Elle s'étonna quand elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose, enfoui tout au fond du sac. Une boîte, qu'elle gardait normalement dans un coin de son armoire. La voir serra son cœur et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux._

_C'était ses quelques souvenirs venant de sa mère. Dans la boîte, reposait trois objets : une photo d'Émilie lors de son dix septième anniversaire, le collier qu'elle portait tout le temps – un pendentif de méduse – et un petit carnet intitulé « Souvenirs de grossesse »._

_Intérieurement, Asa remercia ce Prof de lui avoir amené cette boîte. Elle était très importante pour elle, encore plus que son livre préféré._

_Elle s'octroya une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant : elle accrocha le collier de sa mère à son propre cou. Elle ne l'avait qu'une seule fois quand elle vivait avec son père, et la punition s'était faite sentir._

_Tout à coup des pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Elle entendit le Hippie dire « Attends ! » au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, allant taper contre le mur._

* * *

Le Geek n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit Asa assise sur le bord du lit d'hôpital, comme si de rien n'était.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait ses propres habits, et que le sac ramené par le Prof était ouvert et laissé non loin.

Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'aille serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras et que des larmes ne commencent à lui échapper.

Il se doutait que le Hippie, Mathieu et Maître Panda étaient en train de les regarder, sûrement amassés à l'entrée de la chambre. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il sentit, autour de sa taille, les bras de la brune le serrer.

Il l'entendit murmurer des excuses et lui dire de ne pas pleurer – ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

« Asa, tu vas bien ?! Tu n'as mal nulle part ?! Finit-il par dire, en s'éloignant un peu de l'adolescente tout en la tenant par les épaules.

-N-non, ça va... » Répondit-elle, même si son visage montrait qu'elle était un peu troublée.

Tout en soupirant de soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

Aussitôt, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses propres épaules et Maître Panda lui demander s'il allait bien.

Elle était revenue.

Après environ 8 semaines de coma, son amie était réveillée et lui parlait.

Elle n'était plus en danger de mort.

Cette pensée le fit pleurer à nouveau, réconforté par son acolyte en kigurumi.

Évidemment, il était heureux que la brune soit là à nouveau. Il voulait paraître joyeux mais ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

* * *

_Asa était embêtée de voir Thomas dans cet état. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir mais se sentait horriblement coupable envers lui._

_C'était de sa faute s'il pleurait et elle ne pouvait même pas le réconforter – puisque se lever sans aide risquait d'entraîner une chute._

_Elle était tellement concentrée sur le gameur qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. _

_Quand cette personne posa sa main sur son épaule, elle ne put retenir un léger sursaut._

_« Désolé que ton réveil se passe de cette manière, mais le Geek a tendance à... exprimer ses émotions. Sourit l'homme aux yeux bleus._

_-E-eh ?... Non, ce n'est pas grave..._

_-Je suis Mathieu, enchanté. Se présenta-t-il gentiment._

_-Mathieu... ? Ah ! Merci pour... ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois... Sourit doucement la jeune fille._

_-L'autre fois... ?_

_-Oui, avec mon père. Merci de l'avoir fait partir » Dit-elle, toujours souriante et en inclinant légèrement la tête._

_Elle ne remarqua l'impact de ses paroles qu'au silence qui emplit la pièce : seuls les – légers – sanglots de son ami étaient audibles._

_« Asa, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton coma ? Demanda l'homme qui réconfortait Thomas._

_-Eh bien, vaguement... Pas de tout, c'est sûr, mais de quelques choses... » Répondit-elle, gênée._

_Elle vit du coin de l'œil celui à la casquette rougir et détourner le regard, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas._

* * *

Alors elle avait des souvenirs de ce qui s'était dit durant son coma...

Cette nouvelle n'arrangeait pas le Geek. Après tout, il s'était confié sans limites : il avait quasiment tout avoué. En 8 semaines, il avait eu le temps de lui raconter plein de choses personnelles.

Il ne prêta pas trop attention au reste de la conversation, centrée sur l'état de santé de l'adolescente.

Tout ce qu'il retint, c'était qu'elle allait devoir rester encore un moment hospitalisée.

Néanmoins, une phrase le fit réagir : une question de la part de la brune.

« Je peux demander quelque chose : qu'est-ce que ça signifie "SLG" ? Dit-elle, semblant perdue.

-Où as-tu entendu ça ? L'interrogea Mathieu, après une seconde de silence.

-Eh bien, je l'ai souvent entendu durant mon sommeil... Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait dire, puisque ça a été répété à de nombreuses reprises...

-Pour tout te dire, c'est quelque chose que nous faisons tous ensemble. Une sorte d'émission, on peut dire. Lui répondit Maître Panda, en souriant gentiment.

-Je vois... » Finit par sourire la jeune fille.

Le Geek, enfin calmé, finit par se relever et essuyer ses joues. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui le gêna un peu.

Mais il était décidé à révéler à son amie sa véritable identité.

« Asa, je peux te dire quelque chose... d'important ? Demanda-t-il, la voix encore un peu tremblante.

-Bien sûr, vas-y. L'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire habituel.

-En réalité... Je ne m'appelle pas Thomas...

-Eh... ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna-t-elle, ce qui était normal.

-Gros, t'es sûr de vouloir lui dire ? Elle va p'têtre pas comprendre... Dit le Hippie, silencieux depuis l'arrivé de ses trois amis.

-Mathieu, c'est bon non ? On peut lui faire confiance. Interrogea Maître Panda.

-C'est bon Geek, tu peux tout lui expliquer » Acquiesça le créateur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda l'adolescente, qui semblait assez perdue, dans les yeux.

« En réalité, nous ne sommes que des personnalités de Mathieu... »


	10. Chapitre 10 : Faire face (Bonne Fin)

**J'ai respecté mon délai ! YOUHOU~**

**Sérieusement, je pensais pas y arriver xD Je suis du genre à écrire à la dernière minute, et là ça n'a pas raté !**

**Mais bon, le plus gros est passé désormais puisque je suis en vacances jusqu'à Septembre. Je vais profiter de mes vacances pour BEAUCOUP écrire !**

**D'ailleurs, je vais plus souvent poster sur mon DeviantArt. Je mets le lien sur mon profil, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil !**

**Smily : Moi aussi j'écoute énormément 85 depuis sa sortie ! Je l'aime beaucoup car je me reconnais dans certaines paroles ^.^**

**Guest : Je te remercie pour ta review, réellement. Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi et je déprime rapidement – même trop. Le soir où j'ai laissé cette review à Hippique, je n'étais vraiment pas bien et je regrette un peu. Merci de commenter, puisque tu suis cette fiction depuis le début mais c'est ta première review~**

**Deponia : Ta rapidité de commenter m'impressionnera toujours xD Je poste le chapitre et, quasiment dans l'heure suivante, tu le lis!7**

**Je préfère vraiment qu'il soit honnête concernant leur situation, même si c'est compliqué à comprendre xD**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Disclaimer :**** En plus de SLG et de Mathieu, l'Attaque des Titans (SNK) , Free ! et NCIS ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

_Asa fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était à peine réveillée de son coma mais son cerveau carburait à plein régime. _

_Pourtant, elle avait du mal à assimiler la situation._

_Thomas n'était pas Thomas... Il ne s'appelait pas comme ça, en tout cas. Il était « Le Geek », un personnage d'une émission sur Internet qui avait plus d'un million de fans._

_Il avait été créé par Mathieu. Il était sa personnalité._

_Lui et ses « frères » n'existaient même pas aux yeux de la Loi._

_Alors qu'elle allait répondre à ce monologue de son ami, une infirmière entra dans la chambre en poussant un fauteuil roulant._

_« Mademoiselle, je dois vous emmener faire un scanner et une IRM pour vérifier l'état de votre cerveau. Sourit-elle gentiment, comme une grande sœur le ferait envers sa petite sœur. _

_-Oh, euh... D'accord... » acquiesça la jeune fille, laissant la femme l'aider à prendre place dans la chaise roulante._

_Elle n'osa pas regarder les membres de la famille Sommet présents : elle partit donc la tête baissée._

_Sur le chemin, elle continua de réfléchir. Elle aurait dû se douter de quelque chose._

_Après tout, ils se ressemblaient tous comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement. Si on enlevait sa casquette au gamer, il avait la même tête que son créateur._

_Mais d'un côté..._

_Thomas, même si ce n'était pas son vrai prénom, était le même peu importe son appellation._

_Il était cet homme qui faisait plus jeune que son âge, qui était timide et qui adorait les jeux vidéos._

_Au moment où elle prit place dans l'appareil pour les examens, elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne lui avait pas menti sur leur amitié – même si elle était un peu spéciale._

* * *

« Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre et accepter tout ça. Soupira Maître Panda, après le départ d'Asa.

-On rentre, on a encore des scènes à tourner pour le prochain épisode. » Dit Mathieu en prenant sa veste posée sur le lit.

Tous se préparèrent sauf le Geek. Il voulait rester avec Asa, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien revenue mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de leur situation.

Son créateur sembla remarquer qu'il ne bougeait pas et il finit par sourire avec un peu de pitié.

« Tu peux rester, j'ai toutes tes scènes.

-Merci. » Répondit-il simplement avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la chambre.

Ses acolytes quittèrent la pièce un par un, le laissant seul.

Il avait peur de la réaction de son amie. Quand elle était partie, elle ne les avait même pas regardés. Elle allait peut-être stopper leur amitié, aussi ambiguë soit-elle.

Le Geek passa presque deux heures entières seul, à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités de réaction d'Asa.

Il avait réellement peur. Durant le coma de la jeune fille, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose.

Il ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers elle. Il ne savait pas exactement quel sentiment, mais il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître.

Il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui, comme elle l'avait fait depuis leur rencontre.

Quand l'adolescente revint dans la chambre, après ses examens, le jeune homme n'osa pas la regarder.

L'infirmière l'aida à se mettre sur le lit, avant de sortir de la chambre. Le silence s'installa.

Soudainement, la voix calme et douce de la brune se fit entendre.

« Alors, comment je dois t'appeler ?

-Eh... ? S'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Ton vrai prénom n'est pas Thomas, mais je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça... Ça ne me dérange pas de continuer à la faire, même si tu es le Geek ! Sourit-elle gentiment.

-Tu... n'es pas dérangée ? Tu comprends et tu acceptes... ?

-Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends réellement, mais je me doutais qu'il y avait un truc. Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Mathieu. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ! »

Elle souriait simplement. Elle acceptait – certes avec un peu de mal, mais elle acceptait tout de même.

Le jeune homme sentit que des larmes se formaient à nouveau dans ses yeux et il baissa la tête. Il tenta de les retenir, sans succès. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ses épaules tremblèrent et des sanglots s'échappèrent.

Il sentit une main se poser timidement sur son crâne, dans un geste réconfortant. Il releva lentement sa tête et vit Asa sourire gentiment. Elle restait son amie, malgré tout.

Alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, il essuya ses joues avant de faire un sourire un peu gêné.

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

* * *

« Alors, je te donne... Trent Kort, DiNozzo et McGee !

-Déjà, je tue Kort : il est bien trop... Méchant ? Ensuite, je pense que je dormirais avec Tony !

-Donc tu te maries avec Timothy ? S'étonna le jeune homme à la casquette.

-Oui~ » Sourit l'adolescente.

Dans la salle de rééducation de l'hôpital, le Geek et Asa s'amusaient au jeu "Dead, Bed, Wed". Le principe était simple : trois personnes ou personnages, et il fallait les classer. Un qu'on tuait, un deuxième avec qui on dormait et on se mariait avec le dernier.

Le gamer avait proposé ce jeu alors qu'il observait la jeune fille faire ses exercices quotidiens. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle s'était réveillée, et sa sortie d'hôpital se rapprochait.

« A moi de te donner trois personnages ! Donc, pour rentrer dans l'univers des animes... Mikasa, Annie et Sasha de L'Attaque des Titans ! Sourit la brune, en continuant ses exercices.

-Eeeh?! Je ne sais pas... Se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Allez, c'est le jeu ! Tu dois choisir !

-Bon bah, je tue Annie, je dors avec Sasha et je me marie avec Mikasa...

-Mikasa ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna alors Asa.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste choisi... »

Il rougit et détourna le regard, mais il entendit son interlocutrice rire doucement. Il aimait les moments passés avec elle, même s'il était rapidement gêné. Il était presque toujours là durant les heures de visites, s'arrangeant pour tourner ses scènes pour SLG sans manquer de voir la jeune fille.

Ils continuèrent de jouer à ce jeu jusqu'à ce qu'Asa ait fini sa rééducation pour la journée. Il la raccompagna dans sa chambre, bien décidé à rester avec elle jusqu'au dîner.

Le Geek s'installa sur le fauteuil pendant que son amie prenait place sur le lit. Excitée, elle alluma la télévision et chercha, dans les dossiers du disque dur branché à l'écran, la série qu'elle voulait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son choix : Free !, un anime parlant de natation. Il ne lui avouerait pas, mais il complexait en voyant ces personnages si musclés... Il avait même remarqué que la brune avait son préféré. Un adolescent nommé Makoto Tachibana.

Ils regardèrent plusieurs épisodes, ponctués de rires ou de remarques. Alors que le jour commençait à doucement décliner, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Les deux amis tournèrent la tête et le choc se vit sur leur visage : c'était Adrien.

* * *

_Les poings d'Asa se serrèrent sur ses cuisses. Elle savait qu'il allait se montrer. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis son réveil. Elle y avait énormément pensé : comment elle allait se comporter, ce qu'elle allait lui dire..._

_Mais il était là désormais. Et c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait prévu s'était évaporé. _

_Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose. Elle devait l'affronter. Au moment où il se rapprocha du lit, elle se leva d'elle-même et alla à sa rencontre. Elle fit un sourire au Geek pour lui dire de ne pas s'impliquer dans l'histoire._

_Elle fit un sourire purement formel et inclina la tête pour le saluer._

_« Bonjour Père, comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment, mais à contre-cœur._

_-Bien et toi, Asa ? Pas trop de séquelles ? Sourit-il aussi, jouant le jeu._

_-Je m'en suis bien sortie, juste quelques problèmes aux jambes. »_

_Elle réussit à soutenir le regard de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à son ami. Il sembla être énervé, mais elle reprit la conversation. Il ne devait pas s'en prendre au Geek, sinon il aurait affaire à elle. Et elle était prête à relâcher toute la colère accumulée contre lui._

_« Alors, comment se passe les poursuites ? Vous avez pris un avocat ? _

_-Exactement, et je pense qu'on finira par se mettre d'accord. De toute façon, tu as formulé une demande non ? Dit-il en la regardant à nouveau, son sourire moins visible._

_-En effet, j'ai demandé l'émancipation plutôt qu'être mise en foyer. Vous auriez à me verser une sorte de pension et à me trouver un logement, mais sans rien de plus. Et j'ai aussi demandé une interdiction d'approcher, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'en vigueur pour le moment._

_-En tout cas, je n'en ai pas entendu parler » Sourit-il en haussant les épaules._

_Asa voulait qu'il parte, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire « gentiment ». Elle ne pouvait pas l'offusquer – la peur était toujours présente, même si elle arrivait à lui parler normalement. Elle regarda son ami, qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, il lui fit un petit sourire un peu trouillard. _

_Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais en plus assuré. Il était là pour la supporter après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir, pas lui. Quitte à se prendre une gifle. Si son père levait la main sur elle, il lui suffirait de crier pour qu'une infirmière arrive._

_« Je suis désolée de vous dire cela, Père, mais je préférerais que vous partiez maintenant... Dit-elle sérieusement, sans plus sourire._

_-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Je suis toujours ton père. L'autorité parentale, ça te dit quelque chose ? Lui répondit-il, son faux sourire disparaissant._

_-Je pense sincèrement que, pendant toutes ces années, vous en avez abusé. S'il vous plaît, quittez ma chambre._

_-Depuis quand tu te permets de me parler comme ça ? Tu es « sauvée » et tu te permets tout ? Je peux toujours-_

_-Non, vous ne pouvez plus. L'hôpital peut appeler la police, et je pense que vous avez assez perdu comme cela. »_

_Adrien avait commencé à la menacer, mais la jeune fille l'avait coupé. Elle avait raison : elle savait qu'il avait perdu en réputation auprès de ses collègues et ses clients. Il pouvait, en plus, perdre son travail s'il continuait ainsi._

_Le père et la fille s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne recule d'un pas. Un soupir silencieux s'échappa de la bouche de la brune._

_« Bien, alors à jamais. Je crois que tu ne viens pas au procès._

_-Non, j'ai demandé à une assistante sociale de me représenter. Heureusement, le juge a été clément et a accepté, au vu de ce que vous m'avez infligé. J'espère donc ne plus vous revoir._

_-Adieu, dans ce cas._

_-Adieu » Acquiesça l'adolescente._

_Adrien fit un signe de tête à l'ami de sa fille, qui ne lui répondit pas. Après un dernier regard pour elle, il quitta enfin la chambre._

_Asa ne put empêcher son corps de lâcher et elle s'écroula au sol. Aussitôt, elle sentit deux bras autour de sa taille._

_« 'Sa, tout va bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? S'inquiéta le Geek, ne sachant que faire._

_-Non c'est bon... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout... » Sourit faiblement la jeune fille._

_Le gamer la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle et la main du gamer lui caresser doucement le dos._

_Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son ami, l'adrénaline partie. Elle avait réellement eu peur, mais tout s'était bien passé. Il ne reviendrait plus, et elle n'était pas seule._

* * *

**Une confrontation attendue, n'est-ce pas ? ^.^**

**Pour tout vous dire, ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de la bonne fin... Eh oui, cette fiction se termine doucement ! **

**Voici donc ce que je vais poster concernant cette histoire, dans le futur :**

**L'épilogue de la Bonne Fin (1 chapitre)**

**La Mauvaise Fin (1 chapitre, et préparez vos mouchoirs !)**

**Une Surprise ! Mais je vous en parlerais plus après la Mauvaise Fin~**


	11. Epilogue : Vivre (Bonne Fin)

**Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster cette épilogue ;A;  
Je suis en vacances depuis un mois, mais j'ai énormément écrit de choses que je garde pour moi…. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, ce qui explique le fait qu'il soit court !**

**Deponia :**** Merci de penser aux auteurs comme tu le fais~  
C'est vrai que n'avoir aucun commentaire fait stresser, car on pense que notre histoire ne plaît à personne et qu'elle sera oubliée !**

**Virtuel :**** Merci de nous avoir rejoint, même si c'est la fin ^^  
Et bien, puisque depuis le chapitre 7 vous – les lecteurs – êtes sur la « route » de la Bonne Fin, ceci est la Bonne Fin ! Je poste très bientôt la Mauvaise Fin cependant.**

**Smily :**** Oui, Adrien a pris bien cher xD Pour une fois qu'Asa se rebelle !  
Ne t'en fais pas pour mes problèmes, j'ai l'habitude ! Et puis, comme Asa – et apparemment comme toi – je suis du genre à tout garder pour moi :')**

**Guest 1 (peut-être Bipolxire, à cause du « Bwefouille » que j'adore…?) :**** Non, je pensais que faire en sorte que Adrien agresse Asa, ça ferait de trop. Même si je pensais faire en sorte qu'il la giflait et qu'elle « explosait » XD**

**Guest 2 :**** J'accepte volontiers ta demande en mariage x)**

* * *

_**Décembre**_

* * *

_Asa, en sortant de sa salle de classe, fut interpellée par une voix qu'elle reconnut facilement. Elle se tourna en souriant._

_« Matthias ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement._

_-Vendredi, après les cours, je vais au magasin de mangas pour « fêter » le début des vacances. Tu veux venir ? Proposa le blond._

_-Hum, vendredi... ? Ça me va ! » Répondit-elle en acquiesçant. _

_L'adolescent discuta quelques minutes avec elle, avant de partir à son prochain cours. Ayant fini ses cours, la brune rentra chez elle._

_Quand elle passa le portail, Capsule de Bière lui sauta pratiquement dessus – ce qui la fit rire. Elle lui gratta derrière les oreilles avant de pénétrer dans la maison. _

_« Je suis rentrée ! Cria-t-elle, comme à son habitude._

_-Oh, bonsoir Asa ! Alors, les cours n'étaient pas trop durs ? Demanda Maître Panda en sortant du salon._

_-Non, ça a été. Je suis contente de ne plus avoir de sciences, maintenant que je suis en Terminale » Sourit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre._

_Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, la jeune fille vivait chez les Sommet. Mathieu le lui avait proposé peu de temps après son affrontement avec son père. Elle avait été un peu gênée, ne voulant pas être un poids pour eux, mais il lui avait assuré que tout irait bien._

_Son hospitalisation s'était terminée tout début Octobre et elle avait pu retourner en cours. L'équipe éducative avait été compréhensive alors sa rentrée en retard s'était bien passée. _

_Pour son père, ça avait été une autre histoire. Il avait tout fait pour prendre le moins possible – pour sa peine – malgré les preuves contre lui. Le procès avait été traîné sur la longueur et le jugement n'avait été rendu que fin Novembre._

_Asa était officiellement émancipée, même si elle vivait hors de chez Adrien depuis plus de deux mois. Il y avait une interdiction d'approcher contre lui et, s'il ne lui versait pas des sous régulièrement pour qu'elle puisse vivre, la sentence pourrait s'alourdir. _

_La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et posa son sac de cours près d'elle. Elle était heureuse désormais. La vie avec les Sommet n'était pas simple tous les jours : elle avait toujours un peu d'appréhension envers le Patron et quand un épisode de SLG était en tournage il fallait se faire discret. _

_Mais ce n'était rien à payer. C'était même normal pour elle. Elle avait repris ses habitudes et, quand personne ne se sentait de faire telle ou telle tâche, elle le faisait avec plaisir. La Fille l'avait prié de faire plus souvent la cuisine, puisque apparemment c'était la brune qui le faisait le mieux. Cette demande l'avait faite rire et elle avait simplement acquiescé. _

* * *

Le Geek toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Asa. Il l'avait entendu rentrer mais avait d'abord fini sa partie avant de la rejoindre. Quand il l'entendit dire qu'il pouvait entrer, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa journée.

Il avait été extrêmement heureux quand Mathieu avait proposé à la jeune fille d'habiter chez eux, et encore plus quand elle avait accepté. De toute façon, il savait que son créateur ne l'aurait pas laissé seule après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le gamer avait remarqué que tous les membres de sa famille s'entendaient bien avec Asa. La Fille adorait le fait qu'elle n'était plus la seule présence féminine de la maison. Maître Panda l'appréciait pour son calme et aimait discuter avec elle de temps en temps. Le Hippie l'aimait bien aussi, même s'il avait des manières bien à lui de le montrer – comme la fois où il lui avait proposé de se partager un joint. Le Patron aimait la taquiner, sa timidité l'amusant, mais était surveillé et n'allait jamais trop loin.

Quand à lui…. Le Geek était mitigé. Il appréciait énormément la brune, mais savait que ce qu'il ressentait était plus que de l'amitié. Il ne l'avait jamais dit cependant. Il avait peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui.

Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre par de petites attentions – comme lui donner sa GameBoy Color, alors que désormais elles se revendaient extrêmement chères. Mais l'adolescente semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient.

« Thomas ? Geeeek ? Dit Asa en agitant sa main devant le visage de son interlocuteur, faisant sortir ce dernier de ses pensées.

-Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit-il en secouant la tête rapidement.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu perdu….

-Oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste. Sourit-il gentiment.

-A quoi ? Sourit-elle en retour.

-A un peu tout…. Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne sais rien. Et je trouve que c'est tant mieux. Je veux dire, je m'en fiche un peu de ce qu'il peut lui arriver désormais. J'ai réussi à lui échapper, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Dit-elle en posant son menton sur ses genoux, tenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-Je vois… Et tu n'avais aucune famille, à part lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il s'est "permis" ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non, je n'avais que lui. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant que je naisse, mais j'espère qu'il n'était pas violent. Ma mère a toujours l'air tellement heureuse et amoureuse sur les photos… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il en était, mais ça va être difficile de demander. Sourit-elle un peu tristement.

-J'espère aussi... » Dit simplement celui à la casquette.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le Geek proposa de jouer à la console dans sa chambre. L'adolescente acquiesça vivement et le suivit. Ils jouèrent un long moment, s'amusant comme de petits enfants. Le jeune homme aimait entendre son amie rire, sachant qu'elle le faisait de tout son cœur et sans poids psychologique, comme cela avait été le cas quand elle vivait avec son père.

Presque une heure plus tard, Mathieu appela tout le monde à table. Les deux amis se levèrent après avoir éteint la télévision. Le gamer commença à avancer vers la porte mais Asa l'en empêcha en attrapant le bout de sa manche. Étonné, il se retourna et allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. A ce moment, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue en rougissant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment réagir, elle lui sourit et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Le Geek resta quelques secondes San bouger, rougissant aussi, avant de se ressaisir et de rejoindre sa famille.

La vie tous ensemble promettait d'être marrante.

* * *

**Je tiens à expliquer quelque chose.**

**En réalité, la surprise que je prépare est une fin bonus à la fiction. Je la posterais à part, après avoir posté la Mauvaise Fin ici.**

**Je vous dis à très vite pour la Mauvaise Fin, puisqu'elle est déjà écrite xD**


	12. Mauvaise Fin : Châtiment

**Buh, cette Mauvais Fin est enfin là ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant QwQ  
****Merci pour vos reviews : j'étais contente de voir que ma fiction n'avait pas été abandonnée à cause de l'attente :3**

**Ce chapitre se passe juste après le chapitre 6 donc je vous conseille d'aller le relire avant de lire celui-ci !**

**Deponia**** : Dans ce cas, je crois que tu ne vas pas lire la fin bonus - ce qui est ton droit ^^  
****En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir eu sur la fiction originelle !**

**Ileena :**** Assez inspiré oui, même si c'est un ami qui m'a aidé à écrire le "storyboard" de la fin bonus !**

**Virtuel**** : Désolée que tu aies pensé cela de la Bonne Fin...  
****Je t'avoue que j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, donc ta review ne m'étonne pas ^^'**

**Musicalsfan :**** Si tu savais à quel point j'étais gênée en lisant ta review xD****  
Je suis très très contente qu'elle te plaise autant, même si maintenant que je relis le début je ne l'aime pas :')**

**Bipolxire (qui reste toujours en Guest XD) :**** Eh oui, le Geek ne pourra jamais se déclarer x)****  
Ta théorie est très intéressante, ça m'a fait plaisir de la lire ! Cependant, je ne dirais pas si elle est vrai ou fausse - ça serait gâcher l'intrigue de la fin bonus xD**

* * *

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était sûrement un rêve, rien de plus.

Le Geek essayait de se persuader, alors qu'il connaissait très bien la réalité.

Les cris de son acolyte, en train d'engueuler les médecins, ne lui parvinrent pas.

Il se fichait de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance, désormais.

Ses bras serrèrent un peu plus le corps qu'il tenait contre lui.

La peau d'Asa devenait peu à peu froide comme la glace, et elle blanchissait à vue d'œil.

Très doucement, il plaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de l'adolescente.

« 'Sa... Tu vas te réveiller hein... ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul, pas comme ça... »

* * *

_Elle n'avait pas voulu partir comme elle l'avait fait._

_Voir Thomas serrer son corps vide comme si c'était la seule chose la faisait pleurer encore plus._

_Mais la peur de son père avait été plus forte que l'envie de continuer à voir son ami._

_Seule dans sa tête, mais relancée par l'équipe médicale..._

_Son cœur avait fini par s'arrêter définitivement._

_« Je suis désolée... Pardonne-moi... »_

_Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, la voix coupée par les sanglots._

_Il ne l'entendait pas._

_Il ne pourrait jamais la pardonner, et il n'entendrait pas ses excuses._

* * *

Le Geek sentit des mains tenter de l'éloigner du corps sans vie de son amie.

Mais il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la jeune fille : il ne voulait pas la laisser.

Un après-midi, au début de l'été, elle lui avait avoué avoir peur d'être oubliée.

« J'aimerais que, lorsque mon heure sera venue, quelqu'un continue de se souvenir de moi... J'aimerais avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse être gravé dans les mémoires... »

Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait ouvert au monde : il avait osé parler aux gens et se démarquer – de temps en temps.

Finalement, le Patron eut raison de lui et réussit à le séparer d'Asa.

Il le traîna hors de la chambre, loin d'elle.

La dernière chose qu'il vit de son amie, c'était son visage figé à jamais dans une expression de douleur.

* * *

« Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Geek ? Ça fait presque un mois qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre... » Demanda Maître Panda, inquiet pour son acolyte.

Le créateur de SLG soupira et ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas comme sortir sa personnalité de là. Il avait déjà tenté de lui parler, mais le gamer restait muet comme une carpe.

Tous avaient essayé quelque chose. Mathieu avait proposé de jouer à la console, mais le Geek avait abandonné tout jeu vidéo.

Le Hippie avait tenté, à sa manière, de le réconforter. Il lui avait parlé des belles choses de la Vie, ce qui valait la peine de se pousser un peu. Mais c'était comme si le concerné était sourd.

Le Patron lui avait fait les pires blagues salaces, lui avait montré les pires pornos mais sans aucune réaction de l'intéressé. Il avait fini par abandonner, énervé.

Maître Panda, dans son rôle de grand frère avec le gamer, l'avait câliné et était resté près de lui quand il pleurait.

Mais celui à la casquette n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis ces quelques mots murmurés au cadavre de sa seule amie, pile trente jours auparavant.

Le Geek était assis sur son lit, ses genoux ramenés à la poitrine. Il ne bougeait que très peu et se levait rarement de son lit.

Comme la plupart du temps, ses épaules tremblaient – signe qu'il pleurait.

Ses larmes ne se tarissaient que lorsqu'il dormait, et encore. Ça lui arrivait de se réveiller les joues mouillés.

Ses rêves étaient hantés par Asa.

Tout lui rappelait le temps passé avec la brune : ses jeux, sa casquette qu'elle lui avait pris une fois, le poster qu'elle lui avait offert – qui reposait en morceaux, sur le sol de la chambre.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, plus rien sentir, plus rien ressentir.

Il voulait juste disparaître...

La revoir...

* * *

_Elle restait tout le temps avec lui, n'ayant pas trouvé le repos promis après la mort._

_Elle passait son temps à s'excuser, à culpabiliser et à pleurer._

_Elle se sentait terriblement coupable, surtout quand elle voyait Thomas se faire du mal._

_Une fois, l'homme en costard noir avait trouvé son ami avec une lame de rasoir à la main._

_Depuis, tous les placards étaient fermés à clé dans la maison._

_Asa savait qu'il voulait mourir et la rejoindre, mais elle ne le voulait pas._

_Il ne pouvait pas décevoir sa famille, qui tenait à lui ! Lui, il avait plein de choses à vivre encore..._

_Mais il était comme... mort à l'intérieur._

_Elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire. Il ne riait plus, ne parlait même plus._

_Tout ce qu'elle entendait était son souffle, preuve qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement renoncé._

_Elle releva la tête, les joues mouillées, et elle vit qu'il n'était plus là. Pourtant la porte n'avait pas été ouverte, et rien n'avait bougé._

_Au même moment, un cri se fit entendre en bas de la part de Mathieu. Comme les habitants de la maison, elle descendit rapidement pour connaître l'origine de ce hurlement._

_L'homme était à terre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. _

_Les autres personnalités présentes s'amassèrent autour de lui et celui qui avait crié finit par dire quelque chose, qui eut l'effet d'une bombe._

_« Il est parti... Il n'est plus là ! »_

_Il avait vraiment disparu. Les recherches – vaines – de ses acolytes le confirmèrent._

_Le Geek n'existait désormais plus._

_Et c'était de sa faute…_

* * *

Le cœur de Mathieu se serra en voyant la date du jour. Le 16 Août.

« Déjà un an... » soupira-t-il, avant de laisser tomber l'écran de son ordinateur pour le moment.

Il se leva difficilement et monta à l'étage, le dos voûté. Il n'y avait que le silence autour de lui, ce qui le blessait encore plus.

Il ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite et pénétra dans la chambre vide. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis ce jour horrible.

Des morceaux de poster reposaient toujours sur le sol. Le lit n'était pas fait et une casquette en tissu était abandonnée sur l'oreiller.

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le matelas, en prenant soin de ne rien bouger d'important. Sur le mur en face de lui était inscrit en majuscules rouges un seul mot.

Le nom de la personne que le Geek était parti rejoindre, un an auparavant.

* * *

_Même si Thomas avait disparu, Asa n'avait jamais trouvé le repos._

_Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce 16 août dernier alors qu'il avait choisi de partir pour la rejoindre._

_Elle avait vu la famille Sommet tomber en miettes._

_Le Patron était parti depuis longtemps, le Hippie ne sortait plus de son van, le Prof était enfermé dans son labo, la Fille fuguait les trois quarts du temps et Maître Panda était dans le même état que son créateur._

_SLG s'était stoppé en pleine apogée, sans aucune explication pour son public._

_Elle avait vu Kriss – apparemment, un ami de Mathieu – venir plusieurs fois pour bouger tout le monde, mais en vain._

_Un autre homme, Antoine, venait régulièrement vérifier que tous les Sommet étaient encore là. Même l'homme en costard envoyait de temps en temps un truc pour montrer qu'il vivait toujours._

_Asa errait dans cette maison, en pleurant._

_La culpabilité la rongeait et la rendait folle. _

_Elle avait des hallucinations, aussi bien auditives que visuelles._

_Elle n'en pouvait simplement plus. Si elle avait été encore vivante, elle se serait suicidé tellement la douleur était insoutenable._

_Elle était morte et pourtant..._

_Elle vivait l'Enfer sur Terre. Incapable de se reposer, subissant au quotidien son châtiment pour avoir tout abandonner._

* * *

**C'est bon, vous n'avez pas trop pleuré ? Je vous avais dit d'avoir des mouchoirs avec vous !  
Au début, la Mauvaise Fin se terminait plutôt bien puisque le Geek se reprenait en main après un genre d'hallucination où il entendait la voix d'Asa lui dire qu'il devait vivre...  
Mais ! Mon ami - avec qui j'ai résumé la fin bonus - m'a dit que, quitte à faire une Mauvaise Fin, autant faire du tragique x)**

**Etant donné que je pars en vacances du 8 au 15 août chez une amie, je risque de poster la fin bonus fin Août.  
Je vais la poster à part de cette fiction puisqu'elle n'est pas obligatoire. Cependant je viendrais ici annoncer sa publication (j'ouvrirais un petit chapitre juste pour vous dire qu'elle est publié, son titre et son synopsis) ^^**


End file.
